Amor, después de tantos años Te sigo amando
by Ginny Eliana
Summary: Leelo! No sé describirlop! Jaja! Es románticop!
1. El regreso

_**Capítulo I: "El Regreso"**_

Ya había pasado 4 largos años en que Voldemort había sido derrotado definitivamente … Un hombre con sus 21 años observaba su reflejo en un espejo de su habitación. Con cara melancólica Harry Potter recordaba su último día en Inglaterra … Ese día en el cual él dejaba a toda su "familia" para cursar sus estudios en la lejana Francia. Aún recordaba "ese" día …

_Flash Back_

_- Bueno, Harry es-espero que te co-comuniques se- seguido- decía una Hermione sollozando._

_- Si amigo- decía Ron con un abrazo- Y regresa lo antes posible_

_- ¡Qué seas feliz! Harry querido- decía Molly Weasley, con los ojos rojos._

_Pero Harry aunque estaba agradecido de su cálida despedida y de sus palabras, él estaba esperando a "alguien"… que nunca llegaría …_

_-Ron- Dijo minutos antes de abordar el avión- Dile que la amo y que volveré por ella y por un beso de sus cálidos labios._

_-Esta bien, se lo diré- contesto su amigo._

_- Los quiero y los extrañaré muchísimo- dijo Harry cuando abordaba su vuelo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Harry que aún desconocía el motivo por el cual "ella", por la única que hubiese dejado su estúpida idea de viajar, nunca vino ni supo nada más de ella.

Hoy, después de 4 años (eternos) de extrañarla horrores, hoy … volvería a ver a sus amigos, y a todos los que él llamaba "Familia".

Harry emprendió su viaje de regreso, pasadas 4 hs de viaje de avión … y después de tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo …

Harry había regresado …

Tocó a la puerta de La Madriguera y a ella respondió una jovencita de unos 20 años que quedó paralizada tras ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban …

- Ha … Harry?- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente

- Si, hola Ginny.-Respondió este- Co..como estas?

Pero antes de que esta pudiese formular una respuesta alguien grito.

- Harry querido! Estas aquí!- La Sra. Weasley había corrido desde la cocina a abrazar al "chico" y llenarlo de alegría al ver como después de 4 años NADA había cambiado.

- Vaya..Vaya con que te volviste a aparecer? No?- dijo la inconfundible voz de Ron

- Como estas viejo amigo mío!- respondió Harry- Veo que bien acompañado- dirigiendo su mirada hacia una muchacha de cabello castaño que recién notaba su presencia.

-Harry! Volviste!- Dijo Hermione

-Si, volví ya los extrañaba demasiado- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny.. Ginny!-dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara- Qué te pasa?-

-Na.. Nada- contesto saliendo del trance en que quedo al ver a Harry.

-Ya que estamos todos.. ¿Qué tal unas de tus súper cenas Molly?- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Claro como que no- contesto complacida la Sra. Weasley.

Mientras todos se ocupaban de la cena, Harry no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Ginny, ella ya no era una niña su cuerpo era el de una verdadera mujer, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca ajustada, unos jeans al cuerpo y llevaba el pelo recogido en una elegante cola.

Y del otro lado de la mesa, Ginny no paraba de verlo, era tan perfecto.. Ese pelo tan alborotado como siempre, su cuerpo era de un hombre.. Llevaba una camisa blanca (Con los 2 botones primeros desprendidos)y esos ojos verdes esmeralda de los cuales ella seguía tan enamorada como el primer día que lo vio.

-Gin.. Ginny.. GINNY!- le susurraba Hermione mientras pasaba su mano frente al rostro de la chica.- Si lo sigues mirando lo vas a ojear!

-¿Qué.. Que? No digas tonterías..

-Harry.. HARRY!- dijo Ron

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto Harry

- ¿Sigues enamorado de mi hermana?- pregunto Ron mirando primero a Ginny y después a Harry.

- Si, y ahora la amo mucho más.. Esta preciosa! Mira su cuerpo, su pelo, sus labios, su cabello, su..- respondió el ojiverde.

-Ahórrame los detalles- lo interrumpió Ron entre carcajadas

-Bueno pero me entendiste no?

-Si, ahora terminemos la cena- aclaró Ron y se pusieron a comer, charlar, poniéndose al día, 4 años.. Tantas noticias!

- Y de Malfoy no se sabe nada?- pregunto Harry

- Sé que se caso con Pansy, se mudaron del país y tiene 1 nena de 2 años.

-Bueno parece que al final no era tan malo. Después de ayudarnos se convirtió en un padre de familia- dijo Ron y todos se rieron.

Después de la cena …

- Harry, vamos a dormir en mi cuarto- informo Ron- Hey.. Escuchaste?

-Si, si adelántate.. Ya voy-respondió Harry

-Bueno- contesto Ron con un claro tono NO se te ocurra hacer nada con NADIE y menos si ese "alguien" es mi hermana- No te tardes.

Dicho esto Ron se dirigió hacia su cuarto no sin antes ver a Hermione, sonreírle la cual se sonrojo y se la devolvió.


	2. El rencuentro

_**Capitulo II: El Reencuentro**_

Harry comenzó a caminar por le verde césped de los terrenos de la madriguera. Y visualizo a lo lejos a SU Ginny.

- Gin, ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?- pregunto Harry

-Pienso- respondió Ginny

-¿En que o en quien?- pregunto el ojiverde

- Pienso.. En el chico que no me deja dormir.. Él que es tan lindo, dulce y tierno que existe en TODO el mundo.- respondió ella mirándolo y sonriendo.

-Ah.. O sea.. Tenes novio?- dijo Harry tristemente.

- Si, en realidad tenía, pero él me abandono hace años y nunca pude olvidarlo.- contesto la pelirroja- como lo amo..- pensó.

-Gin, yo te amo aún más de lo que te amaba cuando me fui, volví solo para verte, olerte, tocarte, sentirte, oírte, para poder vivir.. No tienes idea los malos momentos que se viven si no tienes a tu lado a quien amas en realidad.- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

-Yo también te amo!- respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No tienes idea de cuanto extrañaba tu risa tan sincera y hermosa, mi amor.- comento Harry mirándola tiernamente.

- Y yo el que tú me dijeras así y me miraras como solo tu lo haces- respondió Ginny

En ese momento se acercaron y unieron sus labios en ese beso que esperaban hace 4 años ese beso que duro un minuto para ellos una eternidad..

De repente, sin previo aviso, Ginny se separo de Harry lo miró y le dijo:

- No.. No quiero volver a sufrir.. No de vuelta NO!- confeso ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Y se alojo corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Dejando a Harry confuso y alegre al ver que ella lo seguía amando.

Después de días, semanas, meses..

Ginny ni le dirigía la mirada a Harry que ya no sabia que hacer, había intentado hablar con ella pero siempre encontraba una excusa para alejarse rápido de él.

Una tarde charlando con Hermione, él la miro y le preguntó..

- Me piensas decir ¿Por qué estas acá? No es que no me agrade que estés- agrego al ver el rostro de su amiga.- Es que podrías estar de vacaciones con tu familia …

-Bueno..- dijo Hermione y sus mejillas automáticamente te tiñeron de rosa- Ron.. Yo.. Nosotros.. Ehh.. Estamos.. De novios.

-¡Que buena noticia! Y se puede saber ¿Por que recién me entero yo? Hace meses que estoy aquí!-Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno es que esperábamos un poco- Confeso Hermione.

-Bueno, vaya que esperaron un mes aquí..- dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Y Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno Harry, me tengo que ir, tengo "planes"- Y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Anda no hay problema- dijo y también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Hermione se alejaba, él vio cierta pelirroja que hacía más de una mes lo evitaba, estaba sola sentada al lago de un pequeño arrollo cerca de la Madriguera.

-Si tan solo dejaras de evitarme y me dejaras demostrarte cuanto te extraño y te amo- Pensó Harry.

-¡Que bonita imagen!- Exclamo Harry y Ginny se sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto esta.

-Observo.

-¿Y que observas si se puede saber?

-Observo.. El motivo que me impulsa a abrir los ojos y empezar un día más, observo la esperanza de no querer en vano, observo lo hermoso de la vida, entonces te observo a ti, que eres todo eso y un millón de cosas mas!-dijo Harry, y Ginny que lo miraba tiernamente porque sus palabras la habían hecho "derretirse" por dentro.

-Ah, Harry que dulce!-Fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny.

-Gin, yo.. Yo.. Te.. Te.. Amo, te amo aun mas de lo que te amaba hace 4 años, te amo tanto que me arrepiento cada hora que pase lejos de ti, maldigo el momento en que tome el avión, te amo porque sos mi fuerza de vivir, porque sos cada día mas hermosa y porque cuando veo tus ojos, veo los ojos que desearía ver en mis hijos, en tus ojos hay mirada de mujer, de esposa, de madre y daría todo porque fueras mía tan solo una vez más, porque pasemos nuestros días juntos hasta el final y por una eternidad pegado a tu lado.. A tus labios llenos de pasión y a la vez tan cálidos..- termino Harry, la abrazo, la miro y espero.

-Yo también..-dijo ella- Pero..- y cuando sus labios comenzaban a cercarse ella corrió su rostro -No.. No quiero volver a pasar el sufrimiento de nuevo.. No porque tú te volverás a ir y yo sufriré de nuevo..- Y al decir esto, de sus cálidos y tiernos ojos desprendieron algunas lágrimas.- y yo.. NO quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.- y cubrió con sus manos, su rostro.

-No, mi amor, no, yo no me iré a ningún lado, no volveré a cometer la misma estupidez de hace 4 años atrás- Y con su mano le seco las lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla- Veras, hable con tus padres y están de acuerdo con que me quede hasta que encuentre una casa.

-De.. De verdad? No te volverás a ir? No me abandonaras como lo hiciste?- pregunto dudosa Ginny.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un tierno y dulce beso y le susurro a su oído

- Te amo..

Y ella le respondió

- Yo más..

-Espera, antes que nada- dijo él seriamente mirándola, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Ginny?

-Solo si tu aceptas ser mi novio, Harry.

-Como no mi amor.. Sos tan dulce.. Tan bella.. Sos perfecta para mi.

Y se unieron en ese beso que si no fuera por la falta de aire nunca se hubiesen separado. Estuvieron besando se y diciéndose cuanto se amaban por horas antes de regresar a la madriguera y dar "la" noticia.

Cuando se lo dijeron a los demás recibieron cálidas palabras alegres..

-Bienvenido a la familia-dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Por fin!-Dijo una alegre Hermione mirándolos

-Felicitaciones pero, ojito con mi hermana! Ehh..- Refunfuño Ron.

-Ron! Déjame en paz estoy bastante grande!- se quejo Ginny

Todos se rieron. Y se pusieron a pensar como seria los hijos de Harry & Ginny.

-Colorados con ojos verdes- dijo Ron

-O morochos con ojos marrones- Dijo Hermione

-OH! Basta recién nos pusimos de novios y piensan como van a ser nuestros hijos, cuando nos casemos que van a pensar.. A que universidad irán?- dijo Ginny y provoco una carcajada general.


	3. La boda

_**Capitulo III: La Boda**_

Unos meses después en una cena "familiar" en la Madriguera.

-Bueno- dijo Ron mientras se aclaraba la garganta.-Quiero.. En realidad queremos.. Anunciarles algo- y Hermione se puso de pie- Herm y yo.. Nos.. Nosotros..

-Nos vamos a casar- termino Hermione.

-Oh! Felicitaciones!-exclamo Harry abrazándolos

-Buenísimo! Espero que sean muy felices!-Dijo Ginny

-Oh! Mi Ronnie! Hermy! Felicidades- Dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas-Felicidades mis queridos, Tan grandes parece ayer cuando lo único que hacían juntos era pelear o Ron copiándose de ti, Hermione.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono la pareja, sonrojándose un poco.

-Gin, Harry ya que uds. son conocedores de nuestro amor desde el comienzo.. Y uds. nos ayudaron a "empezar" con este amor por eso- dijo Hermione cuando termino con las felicitaciones- nos encantaría que Uds. fuesen nuestros padrinos de bodas.

-A mi me encantaría, nada me haría más feliz!- Contesto Ginny.

- Y a mi también, sobre todo con esta hermosa madrina.- dijo mirando a su novia, la cual se sonrojo ante el comentario de Harry.

- Bueno entonces, Ginny ven a mi cuarto tengo un montón de catálogos, vamos a verlos- dijo Hermione y ambas chicas subieron a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente..

-¿Estamos solos?-pregunto Ginny al bajar las escaleras y no ver a nadie a simple vista, mas que a su novio.

-No, están Ron y Hermione- contesto este señalando con la cabeza un sillón cercano.

- Che esperen a la noche de bodas- dijo Harry viendo como Hermione y Ron se "comían" a besos

- Amor, déjalos.- Dijo Ginny y se sentó en el regazo de Ginny y comenzó a besarlo tal como lo hacían Ron y Hermione.

En ese momento Ron se separo de Hermione y miro a Harry y Ginny y exclamó

-Ginerva sepárate en este mismo instante de Harry-

- Ron déjame en paz.. Soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hago.. Aparte vos haces lo mismo y yo NO digo nada.

-Basta!- Exclamo Hermione al ver que su novio abría la boca para contradecir a Ginny- Ron vamos arriba!

- Esta bien vamos- dijo Ron.

Y se marcharon hacia su habitación..

- Al fin solos, mi amor- dijo Ginny

- Si- Contesto su novio y la beso.

A la semana en donde estaban probándose la ropa para la boda, Ginny se quejó

-¿No podría ser un poco mas ajustado ?- dijo- Parezco una bolsa de papa!

- Sabes que no, ni lo sueñes Gin, estas re linda así y aparte NO quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te mire ¿OK?- contestaba su novio desde afuera de la cortina, al ver que esta hacia pucherito y ojitos le dijo-Y no me hagas esa cara, No me vas a convencer.., que te quede claro, mi última palabra es NO! ¿Te gusta mi traje?- pregunto y se mostró.

-Harry, es estupendo! Me encanta.- mirando a su novio que lucia una traje negro con una camisa verde agua haciéndole juego con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Me gusta que te guste- Dijo este.

-Harry, cariño, con respecto a mi vestido..-lo miro con esa cara.. Esa que tanto amaba él ante la cual ambos sabían que él no se negaba a nada.

-N..No.. Bueno esta bien.. Haz lo que desees mi amor. Pero que no te mire nadie.. Porque NO respondo de mi.

-Esta bien!- dijo contenta y lo beso y se fue a hablar con la modista.

Más tarde fueron a la plaza, charlaron, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo recordando sus tiempos en Hogwarts..

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al baile de navidad?

-Si, recuerdo que tu hermano dijo "Ginny tu podrías ir con Harry"

-Si, esa noche yo me puse re mal, pues me moría de ganas de ir contigo, pero tu estabas interesado en Cho no me registrabas más alla de "La pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo", aparte del hecho de que yo había aceptado ir con Neville, ahora que recuerdo estuvo bastante buena esa fiesta bailamos hasta tarde.

-¿Solo bailaron?- inquirió su novio rápidamente mirándola.

-Si, solo bailamos, Neville es bastante tonto con las mujeres, aún me sorprende que se casara con Luna- contesto Ginny pensativa

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando con tu hermano te encontramos con Dean?- dijo Harry recordando como empezó su amor, pasión por Ginny.

-Si lo recuerdo casi me bato a duelo con él como no recordarlo, solo porque tú te metiste entre los 2.. Harry porque lo hiciste?

-Eh.. Yo en ese momento.. Adentro mió empezó una batalla que solo concluyo el día que nos dimos el primer beso.

-¿Por qué? ¿A que te refieres?

-En ese momento que te vi con Dean tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo que Ron, de pegarle, lanzarle un hechizo, algo. En ese momento creí que era porque te "veía" como una "hermana" pero después, cada vez que te sentía cerca me ponía tonto, no me salían las palabras, tú ya no eras una "nena", eras una mujer, y yo empecé a verte como eras, te vi como no había visto a ninguna chica. Cho? Ella fue un capricho más que un amor.. Pero contigo era MUY diferente, tenia la necesidad de tenerte cerca solo para mi. Y tengo que confesarte algo, la noche que rompiste con Dean.. Yo.. Te roce en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, yo tenia una necesidad de "tocarte" entonces como yo tenia la capa.. Aproveché y luego cuando Hermione me dijo que habías cortado con él.. Fui feliz.. Por mas que con migo no estuvieras.. Si estabas sin él y ninguno.. Era como si fueras mía.-termino mirándola tiernamente..

-Oh! Harry.. Yo te tengo que confesar que yo te amé desde el día que nos vimos en la estación de tren.. Era una niña pero tú eras, ((sos)) tan hermoso. Eras "perfecto". En mi casa no paraba un segundo de hablar o preguntar por ti. Gracias a Merlín Ron es tan ingenuo y nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Hasta que en 4° me dí cuanta que tú jamás serias mío creí que te quedarías con Cho, entonces Hermione me dijo que ella no creía que tú amaras a Cho. Pero que lo mejor era que empezara de nuevo, saliendo con otros chicos. Y ya ves, tenia razón. Solo cuando te diste cuenta que otros chicos se interesaban en mi, te fijaste en mi. Celos! Tal cual los de ahora. Te amo tanto mi vida.. Prométeme que no dejaremos que este amor muera en vano..-dijo la pelirroja y lo miro a sus ojos verdes esmeralda, tan sinceros y hermosos.

-Por nada del mundo.. Yo también te amo mucho-contesto su novio sellando la promesa con un beso.

Después de un ratito se recostaron en el césped y Ginny se recostó en el pecho de Harry y le pregunto

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

-Falta 1 mes para el año- Contesto Harry- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me parecen eternos, es hermoso, es como un sueño, tu y yo juntos sin ningún impedimento, a veces tengo miedo de despertar..

-No, mi amor, jamás permitiré que "despiertes" este será nuestro sueño por siempre.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Las semanas pasaron volando.. Y el día de la boda al fin llegó..

-Hermione calmate por favor- suplico Ginny que intentaba ajustarle el vestido.

-No puedo Gin, en unas horas seré la mujer del hombre que más amo!- contesto nerviosa Hermione.

-Te entiendo, es lo que yo más quisiera en este mundo- confeso la pelirroja pensando en Harry.

-Poray el momento está más cerca de lo que te imaginas- respondió Hermione con una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes vos?- la miro Ginny

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo Hermione pensando..

_------------------Flash Back-------------------_

_-Hermione, tengo algo que contarte-dijo un chico mirándola con sus ojos verdes-Y necesito tu opinión.._

_-Cuenta Harry!-Exclamo Hermione- ¡¡Qué me mata la espera!_

_-Bueno- dijo vacilante- Le.. Le pe..pediré a Ginny que se case con..conmigo- dijo por fin y suspiro como si decirlo le hubiese llevado de todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡Qué bueno!- exclamo re contenta Hermione- A ella le va a encantar esa noticia, hace días me confeso que te amaba tanto que le encantaría que tú le pidieras matrimonio- contó Hermione- Pero POR FAVOR no le digas que yo te dije-terminó Hermione._

_-Obvio, de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra, como espero que de la tuya tampoco. Entendes ¿No?-la miro seriamente esperando su respuesta-_

_-Claro Harry, yo no le diré nada a Ginny-respondió la castaña._

_-Ah! Y tenia pensarlo hacerlo el día de tu boda si a ti y a Ron no les molesta..-contó Harry- Así es un momento recordado y muy dulce._

_- No hay ningún problema-contesto ella-Siempre tan romántico, a veces me gustaría que Ron fuese así, pero yo lo amo como es.. _

_-No te preocupes le diré que sea un poquito mas romántico.- le respondió su amigo al ver la cara de su amiga_

_-Buenísimo, muchas gracias, por eso no me equivoque al decirte que eres como mi hermano._

_-Yo pienso lo mismo..- dijo Harry._

_----------------Fin Del Flash Back------------------_

-Hermione..Hermione..Hermione..HERMIONE!-Gritó Ginny- En donde estas!

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, solo estoy nerviosa! Bueno no importa..

-Bueno ya terminamos, eso creo- concluyo Ginny media hora después.

Mientras tanto en la Iglesia donde se iban a casar..

-Ron..Ron..Ron..RON! Qué te pasa?-pregunto el padrino de este.

-Nada estoy re re re nervioso por casarme con la mujer que amo..-contesto

-Ron.. Hablando de la mujer que uno ama y la boda..

Entonces Harry se dispuso a contarle a Ron todo lo que le contó a Hermione días atrás (Aunque sabía bien que Hermione ya la había dicho algo.. Y NO estaba equivocado)

-Te felicito amigo- Dijo Ron mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias-dijo Harry contento de que Ron lo aprobara lo de su boda.

Una hora después comenzó la boda..

Hermione estaba esplendida su vestido con 2 mts de cola y un escote en "V" con un peinado que lo complementaba a la perfección entro a la Iglesia del brazo de Harry que la acompaño hasta el altar y mirando a Ron le sonrió y le dijo

-Cuídala que ella es como mi hermana-y se la entregó.

(…)- Los declaro Marido y Mujer.. Puede besar a la novia.

Y así Ron beso profunda y apasionadamente a SU Hermione.

En la fiesta mientras todos bailaban y reían, Harry y Ginny daban un paseo por afuera.


	4. La propuesta

_**Capitulo IV: La Propuesta**_

Llegaron hasta el borde de un arroyito en el cual Harry se sentó, tomo a Ginny y l a coloco en su regazo.

-Gin..- Empezó Harry.- Gin.. ¿Vos me amas?

-Harry, que pregunta tonta! Obvio que te amo, te amo más que a todo en este mundo-Respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno.. Entonces..-tartamudeo Harry- Tú.. Yo.. Nosotros.. Claro que si no quieres..-

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Ginny un tanto nerviosa, ¿Habría llegado el día?

-Gin.. Yo te amo.. ¿Recuerdas que paso en este lago hace 5 años atrás?- pregunto

-Si, como olvidarlo-Dijo Ginny- Acá..

_----------------------Flash Back---------------------_

_Harry y Ginny se encontraban a orillas del mismo lago.._

_Ginny estaba muy nerviosa al igual que Harry._

_-Gin..- empezó Harry- Hace unos días me di cuenta que te amo perdidamente.. Tú..Quisieras.. Solo si tú lo deseas.. ¿Quisieras ser.. Mi.. Novia?-termino la frase que Ginny esperaba desde que lo vio aquella vez en la estación_

_-Harry..-dijo esta con los ojos bañados en lagrimas- yo..- pero Harry la interrumpió _

_-Lo supuse.. No importa.. Podemos seguir siendo amigos..- y se levantó, cuando se disponía a irse Ginny lo agarro de la mano _

_-Harry yo espero esa pregunta hace años,- le dijo sonrojándose- Obviamente mi repuesta es que SI!- y lo beso-_

_--------------------Fin Del Flash Back--------------_

-Por eso elegí este lugar para hacerte otra pregunta- empezó el ojiverde- Gin.. Yo comprendo su tú no quieres.. Pero a mi me encantaría deportarme todos los días mirando tu rostro, sentir tu aroma al acostarme y que eso dure toda mi vida.. Por esa razón te pregunto, Ginny Weasley- y se puso de rodillas.. Ginny esta en las nubes.. Parecía un sueño- ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?-

-Hay Harry- y lo beso

-¿Lo tomo como un si?- pregunto Harry sonriendo

-No- Y la sonrisa de Harry desaprecio- Tómalo como un por supuesto!- dijo sonriendo picaramente

-Mi amor!- Y se fundieron en un beso que expresaba todo su amor.

La regresar a la fiesta Ron y Hermione los miraron, esperando alguna señal a la cual Ginny se sonrojo y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Silencio, por favor- pidió Hermione-Necesitamos informarles algo-cuando todos estuvieron callados.

-Antes, quisiera decir unas palabras- la interrumpió Ron.-Quisiera agradecerles por haber venido.

-Si, obvio. Muchas gracias-continuo Hermione-Pero lo que yo quería decir es que me alegra enterarme en que en la noche en la cual yo me uno para toda mi vida con mi verdadero amor, otra pareja ha decidido hacer lo mismo MUY pronto- termino, no sin antes dirigirles un sutil sonrisa a Harry y Ginny.

Harry miró a Ginny y le preguntó en susurro:

-¿Quieres que lo digamos? Hermione ya nos dio el "pie".

-Solo si tu quieres- respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno- Harry se aclaró la garganta y todos quedaron en silencio.-Quiero comunicarles que Ginny y yo pronto nos vamos a casar.

Tras un segundo de silencio.

-Si! Estaban esperando demasiado- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-Los felicito, Ginny cariño..- dijo la Sra. Weasley y beso en su mejilla a ella y a Harry.

Después de la boda.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a la Madriguera, pensando en como seria su boda; quienes serian los padrinos, el vestido de Ginny, el traje de Harry

-Tantas cosas?-pregunto Harry

-Si mi vida. Y eso no es nada.. Mi amor, te parece si la celebramos el 5 de julio? Esa es la fecha cuando nos pusimos de novios, en Hogwarts.

-Me encanta esa idea.

-Ah y creo que estarás de acuerdo con que la boda se celebre aquí en La Madriguera.

-Para eso ni hace falta preguntar.


	5. Los preparativos y la ansiada boda

_**Capitulo V: Los Preparativos y la ansiada boda.**_

Durante los meses siguientes lo único de lo que todos se ocupaban eran 2 cosas:

-La boda Potter & Weasley

-El nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia.

La boda estaba casi lista, Hermione, que tenía un embarazo de 3 meses, sería la madrina junto con su esposo.

Probándose la ropa..

-Ron-dijo Hermione sollozando-le voy a decir a los chicos que no voy a poder ser su madrina- y se largo a llorar (Había estado MUY sensible durante esos meses)

-Pero.. ¿Por qué?- pregunto su marido al confortarla.

-Mírame, estoy hecha una vaca, NADA me entra-contesto mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Amor, Amor.. No digas eso. Para nada estas gorda- la alentó su marido, lo cual era verdad, si había aumentado serían 1 o 2 kilos nada más.

-No! Lo dices solo porque tu me ves con ojos de marido- reprocho enfadada.

-No, te veo con los mismos ojos que lo hace cualquiera. Y tu no vas a dejar de ser la madrina de Ginny y Harry porque no creo que a ellos les haga mucha gracia tu negativa. Aparte Ginny dijo que ese vestido- dijo señalando el vestido que Hermione "intentó" ponerse- era talle 3 y creo que ni a ella le entra.

-Gracias!- dijo mirándolo, y lo besó- te amo!

-Yo también te amo mucho, a ti y a mi niño o niña!

-Si, espero que sea tan tierno como vos..

-Y yo espero que tenga tu carácter, pero no tu sensibilidad-sonrió pero antes la mirada de su esposa- no amor... mentira

Ginny estaba en la modista al igual que Harry

-¿Así es como ud lo desea, señorita?-pregunto la modista al probarle el modelo de vestido elegido.

-Si, así es como siempre lo soñé-respondió Ginny emocionada

Al otro lado de la habitación, separada por una pared, Harry estaba terminando de probarse su traje.

-Gracias-dijo acomodándose- así esta perfecto, justo lo que deseaba.

Terminaron y salieron de ahí juntos, caminando por doquier sin preocuparse de la hora.

-Ginny-Susurro a su oído Harry-

-¿Qué? Amor.

-Te amo.. Lo sabias? Me parece que hoy no te lo dije.

-Oh, cariño. No es verdad no me lo dijiste, hace una hora.. No un día.

-Jaja, bueno.- dijo Harry besándola.

-Harry, yo también te amo..-concluyo Ginny y esta ves ella lo beso.

Después de unas semanas..

La gran fecha se acercaba! A horas del tan ansiado matrimonio.

Ginny había subido junto con Hermione a la habitación de ella para empezar a arreglarse.

Y los hombres hicieron lo mismo, únicamente que ellos tardaron MUCHO menos que las mujeres!

Después de una hora ellos se dirigieron hacia la Iglesia.

-Dale Herm.. Que me pongo más nerviosa!- aclaró Ginny

-Bueno.. Impaciente! Pero recuerda que estoy de 5 meses! Agacharse y no marearse no es cosa fácil!- le recordó Hermione acomodándole la cola del vestido.

-Disculpa, es que yo.. Espero este día desde que lo vi por primera vez.. O no te acuerdas?

-Si Gin.. Ya sé y me alegro tanto de que este día haya llegado-aclaro Hermione.

-Si lo recuerdo, te acuerdas cuando te confesé lo que sentía por él?

-Si.. Fue el mismo día que yo te dije mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano.. Recuerdas que ese día hablamos como si estuviéramos por casarnos con ellos, de cómo seria nuestra boda, donde viviríamos, nuestros hijos.. Todo.. Y pensar que hoy se hace realidad-dijo Hermione y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si..-Y ambas chicas se abrazaron y lloraron al recordar esos momentos de su niñez, esos que pensaron que jamás se harían realidad.

En la Iglesia la situación era parecida..

-Harry POR FAVOR quédate quieto!- exclamo Ron después de ver a su amigo pasar por delante de él por lo menos 20 veces.

-No puedo.. ¿Y si se arrepiente? ¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si nunca llega?- pregunto Harry dudoso mirando su reloj.

-Harry- dijo Ron mientras lo miraba con cara de sorprendido-¿Estamos hablando de MI hermana?.. ¿Esa que te ama con locura desde que te conoció? Si tienes razón..-dijo y a Harry le cambio la cara, era como de tristeza- en estos momentos debe estar huyendo del país, con mi mujer, o sea, tu AMIGA.-termino Ron sarcásticamente.

-Bueno visto de esa forma suena un poco ridículo- aclaro Harry sonrojándose

-Escucha por favor calmate, Hermione llego 20 minutos tarde el día de nuestra boda, a propósito. Y si Ginny esta con ella seguramente pase lo mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Apúrate Hermione POR FAVOR! Estoy retardada! Hace 15 min. tendríamos que estar alla.- grito Ginny desde el auto.

-Ya voy!- respondió hermione- Pero recuerda que es una costumbre llegar tarde. Yo diría que hasta una "tradición".

-Yo no creo en esas cosas, así que.. APURATE!-vociferó Ginny cuando pasados 10 min. no venia.

-Ya estoy aquí así que NO me grites Ginny Weasley!- la reprendió su amiga.

-Bueno discúlpame pero me estas poniendo más histérica de lo que estoy!- dijo Ginny.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia..

Ginny entro del brazo de su hermano, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido con un corset delicado bordado con strass; que desde la cintura se ampliaba y quedaba como el de una princesa de cuentos..

La gente presente, había más de 100 personas, comentaba en susurros lo hermosa que estaba la novia..

Harry que parecía no creer que esa hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia él radiante, fuese a ser la mujer con la que el pasaría el resto de su vida.

-Un ángel, parece un ángel- pensó Harry al verla- me siento el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo.

Ginny que tampoco creía que ese hombre en el altar, tan seguro de si mismo y a la vez tan nervioso, que él seria lo primero que vería cuando abriera sus ojos cada mañana a partir de ese día.

-Esta precioso soy la mujer con mas suerte-pensó para ella.

Harry tenía puesto un traje negro con una camisa clara que le quedaba especialmente hermosa.

Cuando se encontraron cara a cara Ron (que tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas) los miro y le dijo a su "cuñado"

-Cuídala.. O veras!-lo amenazó

-Por supuesto, mátame si lastimo a mi ángel- contesto su amigo haciendo que su novia ((próximamente mujer)) se ruborizara.

… Toda la ceremonia …

-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a que esta pareja se una en santo matrimonio? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

En ese momento Hermione se dio vuelta mirando a la gente con cara de "Si alguien dice algo LO MATO" causando unas risitas nerviosas por parte de los novios.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer.. Puede besar a la novia- dijo el Padre.

La pareja se besó para sellar ese momento TAN especial en sus vidas. Ya eran marido y mujer, nada, absolutamente nada los separaría desde ahora.

-Vamos Sra. Potter- dijo Harry felizmente mirándola tiernamente.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Potter- le contesto su esposa.

En la fiesta, que habían organizado los gemelos Weasley, de regalo de bodas, los esperaban todos, Ron y Hermione, Fred y Angelina; George y Katie; Bill y Fleur; Charlie y Violeta; los Sres. Weasley y todos los amigos de ellos de Hogwarts Neville y Luna que ya tenían una nena de 2 años; Seamus que estaba casado con Lavander y Dean con Parvati, esta estaba embarazada de 3 meses..

Estuvo muy linda la fiesta; la música; la gente riendo; las fotos; el video; los besos; el vals; y todo.. Paso tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron que ya era hora de irse para el aeropuerto de donde partirían hacia su luna de miel.. Un mini-tour por Europa ((Italia; España; Francia; Alemania; y un paseo guiado por toda Inglaterra)) regalo de los Sres. Weasley junto con Ron & Hermione.


	6. El feliz regreso a ¿Casa?

**Capitulo VI: El feliz regreso a ¿Casa?**

Pasado el mes de pura diversión de pareja..

Harry y Ginny volvieron a la casa de esta última en el trayecto Ginny abrazo a su marido, lo miro y le pregunto

-Harry.. ¿Iremos a vivir a casa de mis padres?

-No, como crees, claro que no. Estamos casados y como dice el dicho, "Casado casa quiere".. Así que antes de irnos me ocupe de ver como querías que fuese nuestra casa, y entonces encontré un dibujo que hiciste antes de que te propusiera casamiento..- y saco de su bolsillo una servilleta en la que estaba dibujada una casa de 2 pisos con flores, balcones, rodeada de un patio enorme, y arriba escrito en letra prolija decía: _"La Casa De Mis Sueños" _

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción-Oh, mi amor.. No era necesario- fue lo único que pudo articular y lo besó.

-Mi amor, para ti demasiado.. No es suficiente- respondió su esposo mientras la miraba con dulzura.

-Gracias.. ¿Pero a donde nos dirigimos?-Pregunto Ginny

-Ah! Detalle recordé Que dijiste que te gustaría vivir cerca de tu familia, que es también cerca de Ron & Hermione ((Que habían comprado el terreno de al lado de La Madriguera)) entonces.. Compre un terreno al lado del de Ron así que somos vecinos-termino Harry cuando se estaciono en SU casa.

Era hermosa, de 2 pisos, elegantes balcones, un césped de distintos verdes que quedaban hermosos, unas rosas rojas (( las favoritas de Ginny)), unas hermosas enredaderas que decoraban unas elegantes rejas, y en la puerta de entrada un cartel que decía: _"Nuestra casa de los sueños, hechos realidad"_

-Mi amor, es.. Es .. Es hermosa, única, linda, bella, no me alcanzan las palabras existentes para agradecerte, y menos para expresarte todo mi amor.

-Me alegra que te guste, ¿Deseas verla por dentro?

-Si, señor- al recibir esta respuesta, su marido la alzo como a un bebe y juntos entraron a la enorme casa.

-Este es nuestro cuarto- aclaro Harry al encontrarse con la primera puerta del 2° piso.

La abrió y dio paso a una enorme habitación con una cama de 2 plazas con cortinas ((mmm… para que serán? JeJe)), decorada con tonos pasteles, en un ropero que se encontraba cerca había fotos de ellos desde ninios hasta la de su boda con flores cerraba el decorado.

-Oh mi amor que hermosa..-dijo Ginny

Ambos empezaron a besarse y acariciarse.. Pero Harry que recordó sus planes se separo de su esposa y le susurro.

-No empieces algo que no podrás terminar, tenemos que ir a tu casa.

-Oh..- se quejo Ginny

-Cambia la cara- ante la negativa de su esposa se acerco y le dijo- Hazlo y te recompensaré.

-Bueno, si es así. Pero esta noche NO te salvas Harry James Potter eh..- dijo y se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que era un golpe "bajo" para su esposo, adoraba que hiciese eso.

-Ginny, por favor..-rogó Harry.

-Bueno.. Vamos..-dijo su mujer y se encaminaron a La Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera los recibió la familia entera no faltaba nadie..

Bill & Fleur; Charlie & Kim (Su esposa); Fred & Angelina (Con su hija de 2 años) George & Katie (Esta embarazada de 9 meses.. Faltaban dias) y, obviamente, Ron & Hermione (Esta estaba embarazada de 7 meses, que se notaban P)

-Ah! Que alegría!-exclamo Hermione y acto seguido se puso a llorar.

-Pero.. Gracias nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- dijo Harry, mirando a su amigo-Pero no llores.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ron calmando a Hermione- Últimamente llora por todo- aclaro, pero se ocupo de que solamente Harry oyera ese comentario.

-Ah!-respondió su amigo.

-Ginny!-grito de golpe la castaña abrazando y sobresaltando a esta- te extrañe.. Tanto que hablar..

-S.. si- respondió su amiga.

-Subamos a la antigua habitación- sugirió Hermione

-Dale!-contesto Ginny-recordemos viejos tiempos

Tomadas de las manos como 2 adolescentes subieron las escaleras..

-Deténganse!- gritaron sus respectivos esposos- Y nosotros?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Uds.? No se.. Mmm.. Hagan.. Algo.-respondieron sus esposas sonriendo y continuando con su camino.

-Buen, amigo.. ¿Que tal tu experiencia con Hermione embarazada? Cuenta así me sirve de "manual" para cuando Ginny este así.

-Espero que este menos sensible- comento Ron- esta MUY sensible, a veces demasiado..- dijo recordando.

_Flash Back_

_Ron entro a su hogar, y descubrió a su esposa llorando desconsoladamente frente al televisor.._

_-Hermione!-exclamo este-¿Qué te sucede? _

_-Oh! Ron.. Trapito- en ese instante la cara de Ron cambio y puso sus ojos en blanco- Trapito.. Esta.. Esta.. Muerto!-dijo esto y comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_-Herm.. Cariño.. Trapito.. Es un D-I-B-U-J-I-T-O- entiendes?-le dijo su marido_

_-ERES UN INSENSIBLE! POR MERLIN ME CASE CON UN DESCORAZONADO!-Vocifero Hermione._

_-Bueno esto no es peor que lo que ocurrió cuando vistes Piratas del Caribe II- comento Ron pero 2 segundos después se arrepintió de haber nombrado esa película._

_-Ohh! El capitán Jack! No! ¡¡¿Por qué! Porque murió! No merecía morir.. BUAAA!- grito histéricamente Hermione y volvió a llorar._

_-Menos mal que no nombre a "Titanic" me inundaría la casa- pensó Ron._

_-Bue.. Bue.. Amor a ver ven, recuéstate, yo estoy contigo, deja de llorar y sécate esas lagrimitas de cristal.. Adoro tu sonrisa.. Muéstrame una ¿Si, a nuestro hijo ((o hija)) no le agrada que llores._

_-Bue.. Buen.. Bueno- dijo Hermione, abandono su llanto y beso a su marido- A veces eres tan amoroso, Ron._

_Fin Del Flash Back_

-Jaja, tan sensible!- comentaba riéndose Harry- Solo espero que a Gin no le cambie tanto su carácter-termino medio dudoso.

-Yo espero que si, así el que se reirá seré yo- aclaro Ron con una sonrisa amplia.

-Oye! Me nos mal que eres mi cuñado.. Mi mejor amigo.. Casi mi hermano..- lo reprochó Harry.

-Bueno, tú te estabas burlando..-dijo Ron.-Esta bien dejemos eso ahí.. ¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel? El paisaje, las excursiones, eso no a lo "otro".

-Jeje! Supuse que te referías a eso.-comento Harry sonrojándose-estuvo muy bueno, deliciosa la comida, solo de pensar se me hace agua la boca.

-Ginny te cocino? Por lo que veo no, porque si se te hace agua lo boca..-dijo Ron riéndose..

-Hey! Es mi mujer, más respeto-dijo enfadado Harry, pero al momento agrego- no nunca me cocino, ¿Lo hace mal?

-Oh, cuñadito..-le dijo Ron mirándolo como con pena peor al ver la cara de su amigo, agrego- No mentira no cocina mal, pero te hubieses visto la cara.. Jajajajaja

-Que chistoso!-le espeto Harry.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo nuestras esposas?

_En el cuarto de las "chicas"_

-Dale Ginny, dime..-suplicaba Hermione.

-No, no te voy a contestar eso-le reprochaba Ginny.

-Pero yo te conté cuando volví de mi luna de miel-le recordó Hermione

-Cierto.. Bueno.. Si lo hace bien..-soltó la pelirroja y se mordió el labio inferior, como recordando.

-Oh! Babosa! Suelta ese labio-dijo Hermione poniendo cara de sorprendida

-Esta bien..-dijo su amiga entre carcajadas

-Y dime... Tienen pensado tener hijos pronto?-inquirió la castaña

-No lo sé; no lo habíamos pensado-reflexiono Ginny

-Disculpa, no sabia-comento Hermione-Gin.. Igualmente-mira a su cuñada pícaramente-Volviendo al "tema" ¡¿Qué calificación le das? A Harry-

-Si le doy!-respondió Ginny riéndose.

-No, eso ya lo sé!. Me refería a como en Hogwarts ¿Qué calificación le das? A Harry-dijo la castaña.

-Mm..-pensó Ginny como si fuera una pregunta de un examen- le doy un "Supera las expectativas"-concluyo y ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ah, ah.. Para.. Para..-dijo Hermione entre la risa- ¿Recuerdas lo del hipogrifo tatuado?

-Si.. Si..- contesto Ginny; y otra vez las carcajadas; entonces Ginny paro de reírse miro a Hermione seriamente y le dijo-¿¡Y mi hermano?

-Ehh… TROGDOLITA! -exclamo Hermione y ambas empezaron a llorar de la risa por el comentario.

En ese momento, después de oír a sus mujeres reírse desde el living, ambos maridos subieron y encontraron a sus mujeres llorando de la risa.

-Hermione!-exclamo Ron al ver a su mujer de rodillas agarrándose la panza de tanto reírse.

-Ay! Ron! Amor!-fue lo que logro decir Hermione- No.. No pasa nada-agrego al ver la cara de su esposo.

-¿Ginny que ocurre?-pregunto Harry

Pero su mujer no podía articular sonido alguno, entonces se señalo el estomago; luego el baño y salio corriendo.

-Herm, amor vamos a la cocina-dijo Ron agarrando a su mujer por el brazo- Así tomas agua y te calmas

-Bue.. Bueno.. Va.. Vamos-dijo Hermione y juntos bajaron.

Harry se quedo esperando a su esposa.

-Amor, ¿¡Estas bien?

-Si, me estoy peinando-contesto desde adentro del baño y abrió la puerta.

Su esposo entro, la agarro por la cintura, le beso el cuello y le susurro

-Eres hermosa!

-Y tu eres adorable-respondió ella dándose vuelta, y besándolo-vamos amor.

_Después de la cena_

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a su hogar después de saludar.

-Harry-Susurro su mujer agarrándolo por la camisa-Tenemos algo que terminar.

-¿Nosotros?- contesto este haciéndose el confundido

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes- dijo su mujer subiendo las escaleras sensualmente mientras ((Golpe bajo)) se mordía el labio

-Ven aquí, Ginny Weasley!-dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras.

-Atrápame si puedes!-

Ambos corrieron por toda la casa..


	7. Cartas y ¿Malfoy?

**Capitulo VII: Cartas; y ¿Malfoy?**

Harry había salido y Ginny se encontraba ordenando sus cajones cuando encontró una caja con la etiqueta que decía: _"Cartas Harry & Ginny" _

-Ah! Que lindo!-dijo Ginny para si misma.

La abrió y allí encontró fotos, cartas, particularmente una muy linda que le había escrito Harry cuando recién se pusieron a salir.

_Ginny:_

_Te amo.. Tanto.. Estas primeras semanas de amor te quiero decir que No Llames La Atención Ni Sigas Provocándome Que Ya Voy Comprendiendo Cada Movimiento Me Gusta Lo Que Haces Para Conquistarme Para Seducirme, Para Enamorarme Y Vas Causando Efecto No Sabes Cómo Me Entretienen Tus Locuras Y Que Para Verte Invento Mil Excusas Has Dejado En Jaque Todos Mis Sentidos Pones A Prueba El Motor Que Genera Los Latidos De Cada Ilusión Mira Lo Que Has Hecho Que He Caído Preso En Tu Cuerpo Y En Tu Cuerpo Y En Tu Mente En Un Agujero De Tu Corazón En Todo Estás Presente.  
Y La Libertad, Te Juro, No La Quiero Si Estoy Contigo, Déjame Atado A Este Amor Acabo De Pasar La Línea De Tu Encanto Donde Sólo Mirarte Es Un Paisaje Nuevo Y Tejes Las Cadenas Que Amarran Mi Sexo Que Endulzan Mi Alma Que Tienen Mi Mente Y Someten Mi Cuerpo Y Para Qué Dejar Que Pase Y Pase El Tiempo Si Tú Y Yo Preferimos Comernos A Besos Has Dejado En Jaque Todos Mis Sentidos Pones A Prueba El Motor Que Da Impulsos A Los Latidos De Cada Ilusión Mira Lo Que Has Hecho Que He Caído Preso Es Importante, Es Urgente Que Te Quedes A Mi Lado Inventaré Los Motivos Que Sean Necesarios_

_Para Estar Cerca De Ti. _

_Con mucho amor.._

_Por siempre tuyo.._

_Harry_

Ginny se emociono al leerla y recordar..

-Ginny? Que te ocurre?- pregunto su marido al verla llorar.

-Nada amor, encontré esta caja con nuestras cartas, leí una y me emocione.

-Ah mi vida-dijo Harry y la beso-Siempre tan tierna..

-Amor, ¿Tanto tiempo paso? Ya sabes hablo por lo del Innombrable-pregunto Ginny

- Pasaron; rápido o no; pasaron..-dijo pensativamente Harry

-Harry, ¿Tú quieres que tengamos hijos?-inquirió Ginny mirando los ojos verdes de su marido.

-Por supuesto-respondió instantáneamente su esposo- Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

-Esta bien- respondió Ginny, sonriendo; y lo beso.

-Amor, esta mañana fui a buscar trabajo, y adivina ¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué paso! ¿A dónde fuiste a buscar?

-Al Ministerio.

-¿Te dieron algún puesto?-pregunto Ginny

-Si, el puesto de compañero de Ron, ayudo en el departamento de Uso Indebido de magia de menores.

-¡¡¡Que bueno!-exclamo Ginny abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Si; empiezo mañana.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, voy a invitar a comer a Ron & Hermione-dijo Ginny- Ya vengo- dijo y salio.

En la casa de Ron & Hermione; el matrimonio se encontraba merendando cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ron; ve tú por favor!-le dijo su esposa.

-Ya sabia- se quejo Ron y abrió la puerta-Hermanita.. ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, venia a invitarlos a comer, por lo del empleo de Harry-dijo su hermana mientras saludaba a su cuñada.

-Ah! Bueno dale-dijo Ron.

-Esta bien, entonces a las 20.00 los espero en casa.

-Allí estaremos-dijo Hermione

-Listo entonces me voy a cocinar, chaucito; nos vemos-dijo Ginny y se fue a su casa.

-Harry apúrate!-grito Ginny desde la cocina.

-Bueno!-respondió su esposo, e hizo un movimiento con la varita y la mesa estaba puesta para una cena para cuatro personas.

-¡Harry! Sin magia era la idea!-Lo reprocho su mujer

-Sin magia hubiese tardado; y no podría hacerte mimos y besarte como lo estoy por hacer-dijo su marido mientras hacia lo que decía.

-Amor, van a llegar..-dijo Ginny en un suspiro y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ya va!-grito Harry y le dio un fugaz beso a su mejer mientras le sonreía y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hola Harry!-dijo Hermione sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Herm! ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino?-dijo acariciándole la panza a esta, mientras le daba un beso.

-Hola Hermano!-dijo Ron abrazando a su cuñado

-Hola!-Respondió alegremente este-Ginny esta en la cocina-indico a Hermione que lo interrogaba con la mirada.

-Ah bueno! Nos vemos! Me voy con ella-dijo y despareció (Literalmente)

-Amigo, ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Sigue tan sensible?

-Oh, no ahora dejo de ser sensible; esta un POCO nerviosa, ya que se acerca la fecha-respondió Ron

-Ah! Cierto para cuando espera?-inquirió Harry

-23 de noviembre-respondió su amigo como esperando ese día como nunca-no tienes idea como quiero verlo; tocarlo; sentirlo

-No hace falta que lo aclares se ve en tu mirada-le dijo Harry.

En la cocina..

-Ginny! Como estas? Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto la castaña al ver a su amiga con 3 platos en el aire..

-No! Estos?-dijo al ver que su amiga señalaba los platos con la cabeza-Ah! Están limpios solo tengo que guardarlos.

-Bueno-respondió ella.

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo? ¿Contando los dias? Falta RE poco!-pregunto Ginny al ver a su amiga mientras ella contemplaba su panza y a la acariciaba con ternura.

-Si, no falta nada! Estoy re emocionada!-comento Hermione sin levanta la vista de su "bebe".

-Vamos, ya termine-aclaró Ginny y juntas se dirigieron al comedor.

-HARRY! RON! A COMER!-grito Hermione-Si no les grito no nos van a oír- aclaro a su amiga que la miraba con una cara de confundida.

-Me pareció oír la dulce melodía de la voz de mi adorada mujer- dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

-Si mejor vamos o tendrás al agrado de conocer la de mi esposa-respondió su amigo en el mismo tono.

-Jajaja!-rieron ambos mientras entraban al comedor.

-¿Se puede saber de que se ríen uds. Dos?-inquirió Ginny mirándolos.

-Nosotros? De nada?-respondió su marido haciéndose el tonto señalando a su amigo y a si mismo-Tonterías y chistes malos- agrego al ver el rostro de su esposa. Era increíble lo mucho que Ginny podía parecerse a la Sra. Weasley.

-Bueno, empecemos a cenar entonces-dijo esta y se sentó junto a él.

En el transcurso de la comida Hermione y Ron se miraban extrañamente como si quisieran decir algo; pero al momento se arrepentían y seguían comiendo.

-¿Qué les pasa a uds. dos?- pregunto Ginny al ver que volvían a hacer la misma "escena" por cuarta vez.

-Eh.. Este.. Nosotros.. Bueno.. Chicos..- Ron tartamudeaba tanto que era imposible entender algo.

-Ron, no se entiende! Hermione explícanos, tú sabes mejor que él-señalo a su hermano con la cabeza-hablar sin tartamudear.

-Jaja! Si es verdad. Chicos nosotros después de pensarlo durante 6 meses..-dijo y se señalo la panza- decidimos que queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo o hija. ¿Qué dicen?-termino y mira al matrimonia que había quedado estupefacto ante la propuesta.

-Pero que preguntas?- exclamo Harry- Es obvia nuestra respuesta-dijo buscando la mirada de su mujer-Claro que SI! Me encantaría ser el padrino de la pareja mas maravillosa que conozco-termino; sin embargo Ginny no decía nada.

-¿Ginny? ¡Dime algo!-le reclamo enfadada Hermione.

-Por supuesto Herm, pero no salgo de mi asombro, va a ser maravilloso. Nosotros- dijo y miro a su esposo- lo cuidaremos y querremos como a un hijo; le contaremos nuestras anécdotas y todo- agrego emocionada

-Y lo malcriaremos!-dijo Harry

-Hazlo y lo soportaras tú Harry James Potter-dijo Hermione con reproche.

-Ya vistes que mala onda es tu mami-dijo Harry con simpatía hablándole a su ahijado dentro de su mama; lo que provoco una carcajada general entre los chicos.

Después de la cena; en la cual hablaron de TODO; nada se excluía, Harry & Ginny después de la noticia de su padrinazgo no dejaron un segundo de hablar que harían con el bebé. Y Hermione amenizándolos que si lo volvían rebelde, caprichoso o cosas así; ellos se encargarían de cada capricho fuese la hora que fuese.

-Adiós Hermano-dijo Ron cuando se iban; mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Chau, Harry- dijo esta y beso la mejilla de su amigo.

-Adiós, chicos-contesto el matrimonio, mientras se iban.

-Buenos dias mi amor!-dijo alegremente Ginny mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras, besaba a su esposa y se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar -¿Qué quieres tomar?-

-Un café, mi vida-respondió este; al instante Ginny había hecho un riquísimo capuchino-Delicioso amor-dijo y le sonrió.

-Tienes bigotes de espuma-dijo esta mientras se reía y se los quitaba tiernamente con la mano.

-Bueno, cariño, me voy a trabajar-aclaro Harry con un toco grave; como un hombre maduro y responsable, lo que provoco una ligera sonrisa en Ginny, ya que minutos antes, ese HOMBRE MADURO había tenido un bigote de espuma.

-Bueno, señor-dijo entre carcajadas

-Oh! Deja de reírte!- se quejo este y la abrazo y la beso-Adiós, nos vemos

-Chau

En el Ministerio.

-Señor Potter, por aquí-indico un jefe de seguridad señalando un pasillo.

-Muchas Gracias-dijo éste y siguió las indicaciones-Hola Ron!

-Hola Harry! Este es tu nuevo escritorio-dijo su amigo y apunto a un escritorio con un cartel que decía:"Bienvenido Harry"; con la letra que Harry reconoció como la de su cuñado.

-Gracias Ron!-dijo él

-De nada para eso somos amigos; cuñados y casi hermanos!-contesto Ron.

-Bueno; empecemos! ¿Qué hay para hoy?-pregunto Harry acomodándose en su escritorio y mirando a Ron.

-Eh.. En realidad, los papeles no llegan aún. Así que.. Todavía no hay trabajo.

-Jaja! Bueno!-dijo Harry y empezaron a charlar sobre quidditch.

-Weasley, Potter-dijo la voz de su jefe-Aquí tengo su trabajo. Ah! Y acaban de transferir a otro a su departamento.

-Que bueno! ¿Y quien es?-dijo Ron

-Draco Malfoy-contesto su jefe

-Malfoy? Aquí?-dijo Ron a Harry cuando su jefe se fue.

-Así parece-contesto su amigo pensativo.

-Me alegra porque antes de que ambos se fueran las cosas entre los 3 quedaron bien-recordó Ron

-Eso es verdad-dijo Harry-¿Se sabe cuando llega?

-Aquí dice que.. Hoy.-leyó Ron- Pero porque no ha llegado aún.

Apenas termino de decir esto; que apareció un hombre en la puerta: Rubio, sus ojos grises; alto; su piel blanca, dieron a entender que ese hombre era su enemigo del colegio; y finalmente amigo de la guerra: Draco Malfoy.

-Weasley, Potter- dijo su jefe- les presento, aunque no hace falta, al señor Malfoy. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-Hola Draco-dijo Ron; apretándole la mano a este.

-Hola We.. Ron- dijo Draco devolviéndole es saludo.

-Hola Draco-Lo saludo Harry, solo que este lo abrazo como a un amigo; al fin y al cabo a partir de ahora tendrían que verse la cara todos los dias.

-Ho.. Hola Po.. Harry-dijo cortantemente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.


	8. Encuentros, nacimientos y ¿Embarazo?

**Capitulo VIII: Encuentros, nacimientos y ¿Embarazo?**

-Bueno los dejo para que se acomoden a su gusto-dijo su jefe y se fue.

-Como anda tu vida? Y Pansy?-comento Ron

-No, no estoy mas con ella. Me separé, por eso pedí el traslado-dijo Draco mirando por una de las ventanas (encantadas) del cuarto.

-Ah no sabíamos!-dijo Harry-Pero tu no tenias una hija?-pregunto recordando el comentario de Hermione cuando él había vuelto de Francia.

-No eso lo inventamos como pretexto para poder salir el país. Nunca tuvimos una hija porque sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio no iba a durar tanto-aclaro Draco mientras miraba a sus amigos. -Eso eran-pensó-ellos eran mis amigos, ahora volví y me siguen tratando igual. Se los agradezco tanto.

-Ah! ¿Te parece si esta noche comemos todos juntos? Como en los viejos tiempos! A Ginny no le va a molestar cocinar-dijo Harry- Y si le molesta pedimos algo y listo. ¿Qué opinas?-agrego y miro a Draco.

-Esta bien. Me entere por(miles y miles) de revistas que te casate con Ginny-comento Draco, y volviéndose hacia Ron agrego-Y tú con Hermione ¿No es así?-

-Si-respondieron al unísono

-Bueno entonces, sin pretextos ni excusas te espero esta noche en mi casa..-dijo Harry, mientras pensaba- como a las 20.

-Listo-dijo Draco sonriendo levemente.

-A ti también Ron-aclaro Harry.

-Esta bien-contesto su amigo.

Cuando Harry entro a su casa encontró a su mujer escuchando música.. Una especie de "mp3" ((Acuérdense que las cosas de magia se parecen a las nuestras pero NO son iguales)) todos temas lentos..

-Ginny?-pregunto Harry al entrar-Cariño.. ¿Estas?

-Si, amor!-contesto Ginny desde el living.

-Que tierna la música!-comento-Me concede esta pieza?-pregunto con una reverencia.

-Por supuesto..

-Ginny mi amor, esta canción es la que te escribí en una carta cuando yo estaba en Francia, pero que nunca me animé a mandártela-confeso Harry

-A si? Entonces quiero escucharla-dijo Ginny y le subió el volumen.

_Sólo Si Pudiera Estar Contigo,  
Tú Dormida Entre Mis Brazos  
Y Mirarte En El Silencio  
_

_Sólo Pudiera Dibujarte   
Una Escena De Mis Sueños  
Donde Siempre Estás Presente  
Con Sólo Tenerte Aquí  
Decirte Lo Que Yo Siento_

Mientras la canción sonaba, Harry le susurraba a su mujer cada palabra, ya que esa canción era la según él describa perfectamente lo que sentía por su mujer; antes cuando él se encontraba en Francia.

_  
Es Que Me Gusta Tu Cara, Me Gusta Tu Pelo  
Soñar Con Tu Voz  
Cuando Dices Que Te Quiero  
Me Gusta Abrazarte,  
Perderme En Tu Aroma_

Poder Encontrar En Tus Ojos El Cielo  
Me Gusta Tu Risa, Me Gusta Tu Boca  
Me Gusta Creer Que Por Mí Tú Estás Loca  
Cómo Quiero Que Sientas Conmigo La Calma  
Y Cuando Llegue La Noche, Cuidarte El Alma  


-Ginny te amo.. No sé como pude dejarte..

-Harry, el pasado pisado, te amo ahora mucho más y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar-le contesto su esposa y lo beso

_Como Despertar En La Distancia  
Sin Tu Piel Junto A La Mía  
Amando Tu Fotografía  
Podemos Mandar Besos Con El Viento,  
Mirar La Luna Al Mismo Tiempo  
Contar Un Día Más_

Con Sólo Tenerte Aquí...  
No Sabes Lo Que Me Faltas...

Es Que Me Gusta Tu Cara, Me Gusta Tu Pelo  
Soñar Con Tu Voz  
Cuando Dices Te Quiero  
Me Gusta Abrazarte, Perderme En Tu Aroma

Poder Encontrar En Tus Ojos El Cielo  
Me Gusta Tu Risa, Me Gusta Tu Boca  
Me Gusta Creer Que Por Mí, Tú Estás Loca  
Como Quiero Que Sientas Conmigo La Calma  
Y Cuando Llegue La Noche, Cuidarte El Alma  


-Entiendes? Yo Harry James Potter JURO nunca volver a dejarte, Ginny- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Y si eso llegase a pasar fíjate, seguro estoy bajo alguna maldición-agrego en broma Harry y la beso.

-Me fijare-le dijo su esposa sonriendo.

_Y Pesar De Todo  
Y sin Darnos Cuenta  
Estaré En Tu Puerta Diciéndote Otra Vez_

Es Que Me Gusta Tu Cara, Me Gusta Tu Pelo  
Soñar Con Tu Voz  
Cuando Dices Te Quiero  
Me Gusta Abrazarte, Perderme En Tu Aroma

Poder Encontrar En Tus Ojos El Cielo  
Me Gusta Tu Risa, Me Gusta Tu Boca  
Me Gusta Creer Que Por Mí Tú Estás Loca  
Como Quiero Que Sientas Conmigo La Calma  
Y Cuando Llegue La Noche, Cuidarte El Alma. 

-Te cuidare el alma por siempre-dijo Harry cuando concluyo la canción- Y tu cuida mi corazón, lo tienes tu desde que te conocí.

-Amor, lo cuidaré siempre-contesto Ginny emocionada, a veces Harry podía ser tan romántico-lo cuidaré.

Y juntos se besaron, entonces Harry recordó.

-Ginny! Invite a Draco, Ron y Hermione a cenar a las 20!-dijo casi gritando

-QUE!-exclamo Ginny-HARRY POTTER Y AHORA ME LO DICES!-le grito enfadada, eran las 19.15

-Es que, la canción, tu, yo-contesto este nervioso.

-NO INTENTES CONVENCERME!-dijo mirando la cara de su esposo.

-No lo intento, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo dudoso

-Llama a "Food Magic Fast"- contesto Ginny, dejando de gritar, volviendo a la tranquilidad de 5 minutos atrás-Y pídela ahí.

-Esta bien-dijo Harry y desaprecio escaleras arriba-Ya está, ya la encargue-dijo cuando regreso.-Me dijo que de 5 a 10 minutos iba a estar acá.

-Bueno, entonces esta casi todo listo-dijo Ginny y sonó el timbre-Atende que voy a preparar la mesa-pidió su esposa.

-Esta bien-contesto y abrió la puerta Harry, eran los de "Food Magic Fast"-Muchas gracias-dijo al muchacho después de pagarle-Ginny, llego la comida-dijo y llevo la bandeja a la cocina.

-Bueno!-exclamo Ginny desde el comedor-la mesa está lista-suspiro miro a su esposo que recién había llegado y le dijo-Espero que la próxima vez tengas la consideración de avisarme aunque sea 1 hora antes ¿Si, amor?-comento poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Si, mi vida-respondió su esposo agarrándola por la cintura y besándola.-Lo haré te lo prometo.

--------------

-DALE RON!-gritaba Hermione a su esposo-Son 20.15 hace 15 minutos que tendríamos que estar alla!

-Ya voy-respondió Ron- Ya estoy aquí-dijo y beso a su mujer.

-Esta bien; acabas de compasar tu falta-dijo sonriéndole.

-Vamos, amor- dijo y agarro a su esposa del brazo

Juntos se encaminaron a la casa de sus amigos. Cuando Iban llegando se cruzaron con alguien que recién llegaba.

-Hola Draco-saludo Ron

-Hola Ron; Hermione estas..-dijo y abrió grandes los ojos-estas.. Grande.

-Jaja-rió con sarcasmo Hermione-Yo también me alegro de verte, Draco-dijo y abrazo a este.

-Bueno ¿Entramos?-dijo Draco

-Dale!-contesto el matrimonio.

--------------

-Harry! Abrí la puerta!-grito Ginny desde arriba, había subido a cambiarse.

-Ya voy, amor-respondió Harry-Apúrate que son ellos-agrego al abrir la puerta -Hola chicos!-dijo.

-Hola Harry!-contestaron al unísono.

-Pasen-indico Harry-Vamos al comedor, Ginny se esta cambiando.-aclaro ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

-Ah! Bueno-aclara Hermione y pasa para el comedor.

-HARRY!-grita Ginny desde arriba.

-Ya vengo-dice su esposo y sube

-Harry prepara la comida, me voy a dar una ducha y bajo-aclara ella que ya estaba con una toalla tapada.

-Oh mi amor-dice Harry y se le acerca pero Ginny lo frena con su mano.

-No se te ocurra; por TU culpa me estoy bañando ahora, y NO hace 2 horas!- le aclaro con cara de enfado.

-Bueno-dijo cansinamente Harry-Me voy, igual te esperamos para comer.

-Esta bien-dijo Ginny y ante la sorpresa de Harry lo beso; y con una sonrisa picara se dirigió al baño.

_-Es tan dulce y hermosa-_pensó Harry bajando las escaleras-Oigan- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos que se encontraban en el comedor- ¿¡Esto es un funeral!-ya que estos estaban callados y mirándose unos a los otros.

-Jajaja!-rieron nerviosamente sus invitados; que se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

-Bueno es verdad- admite Hermione; mira a Draco y agrega- Cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu vida?.

-Es.. Común-contesta reflexionando.

-Solo eso?-dice Hermione mirándolo incrédulamente

-Si. Ahora vivo a pocas cuadras de aquí; 12 para ser exacto-dice pensando-Mi vida amorosa-agrega al ver que Hermione abría la boca para preguntar-le doy como puntaje un.. -10! -dice y sonríe ((Off: Si aunke NO lo crean sonríe!) por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Qué pasa, aquí?-inquirió Ginny que entro al comedor y los encontró riéndose.

-Oh! Ginny!-dijo Harry se puso de pie, dejo de reírse y le dijo -Pasa que Draco contaba como estaba y.. hizo un "chiste" y nos reímos, nada más-

-Draco!-dijo Ginny y lo saludo con una beso en la mejilla y un abrazo-Tanto tiempo, creí que no te volvería a ver-comento mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo.

-Como les iba a quitar el privilegio a las chicas de Inglaterra de verme?-dijo éste sonriendo

-Cuando no? Tan.. Seguro de su "belleza"-dijo Ginny y junto con Hermione comenzaron a reírse.

-Dejen de reírse-dijo Ron

-Ah! No ves que Draco siempre habla se su "belleza" cuando esta frente a gente conocida.-aclaro Hermione-Yo jamás lo vi pavoneándose por la calle.

-Es verdad-dijeron todos al unísono

-Bueno-dijo Malfoy y se sonrojo levemente-Es verdad solo con gente conocida.

-Ginny-susurro Harry mirándola y recordando-Tu amiga.. Kimy.. No estaba interesada en "alguien"-al decir esto señalo con la cabeza a Malfoy.

-Tienes razón-susurro su esposa.

-Hey uds. Dos-dijo Ron-¿Qué tanto secreto?

-Nosotros? Nada-dijo su hermana, callándolo con la mirada.

-Vamos a comer-suplico Ron

-Oh! Tú nunca cambias-se quejo Hermione

-Ya se sabes..-dijo su esposo y la beso.

--------------

Luego de la cena; una "cafecito" y unas despedidas. Harry y Ginny subieron a acostarse.

-¿Hablaras con Kimy?-pregunto Harry

-Por supuesto-contesto Ginny

-Yo invitare a Malfoy al pool mañana a las 18.00 tú lleva a Kimy y listo. ¿Dale?

-Dale-dijo ella y lo besó- Hasta mañana-y apagó la luz de su mesita.

-Hasta mañana-y él también la apago.

--------------

-Hola Harry-saludaron Ron y Malfoy cuando este llego al trabajo.

-Enseguida vuelvo, el jefe me pidió este informe-dijo Ron señalando el escrito que tenia en su mano. Ese era el momento.

-Draco-dijo Harry- ¿Me acompañarías al pool hoy?

-Claro, ¿Ron va?-pregunto

-No, él no va-respondió Harry pero al ver la mirada de Malfoy, agrego-No le gusta, pero que él no se entere de todos modos ¿Si?

-Por mi esta bien-respondió el rubio.

Mientras tanto a Ginny, no le iba tan bien como a su marido.

-Kimy POR FAVOR!-suplicaba la pelirroja por decimacuarta vez.

-No, No y NO!-respondía su amiga- No GINERVA WEASLEY NO IRÉ!-dijo esto, se sentó y cruzo los brazos.

-Pero solo lo verás-aclaro Ginny con una sonrisita

-No te creo, te conozco y conozco a tu marido y uds. dos traman algo-dijo y a Ginny le sorprendió lo mucho que la conocía su amiga.

-DALE!-suplico de nuevo

-Oh.. Esta bien! Pero que conste que voy porque me pudriste-

-Y porque te morís de ganas de verlo-dijo Ginny y su amiga se sonrojo.-Bueno entonces te veo a las 19.30 en el bar.

-Listo-dijo su amiga-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto al ver que su amiga se ponía la capa para irse.

-Si, hoy no me voy a quedar, Harry viene más temprano-aclaro

-Ah! Disculpe señora Potter, me había olvidado. Que su esposo llegaba temprano-dijo Kimy con sarcasmo riéndose.

--------------

-¿Ginny?-pregunto Harry al entrar y encontrar su casa silenciosa-Parece que no hay nadie-se dijo a si mismo y entro al baño a bañarse-

Cuando Harry ya estaba en el agua, llegó Ginny que vio las cosas de su esposo y subió a saludarlo.

-Hola Amor!-dijo contenta cuando llego y lo beso, juntos hablaron sobre Draco y Kimy..

-Listo, vámonos-dijo Harry a las 19.25.

-Llegamos, acá nos separamos my lady-dijo e hizo una reverencia que provoco la risa en Ginny.

-Gracias-dijo esta respondiendo la reverencia.

Cuando llegaron al ver, Ginny vio a Kimy en el fondo y se fue con ella. En eso llego Draco.

-Hola-lo saludo Harry- Aparte una mesa al fondo-indico

-Bueno-contesto Draco.

-Hola chicas- saludo Harry a Kimy y a Ginny, tenia que hacer como que no la había visto..

-Hola-saludo Kimy a Harry

-¿Draco?-dijo Ginny-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto al ver al rubio paralizado, observando a Kimy, ella era el verdadero motivo del regreso y divorcio de Draco.

-¿Que? ¿A mi?-dijo distraídamente- No me pasa nada-mintió, si le pasaba él la amaba, en secreto y en sus adentros, pero la amaba. Al verla ahí sus sentimientos se revolucionaron inexplicablemente-Potter-dijo fríamente, estaba alegre por verla, pero enojado con Harry por no decírselo-Ven aquí-le pidió señalando un pasillo

-Cla..claro-tartamudeo Harry al sentir el tono de Draco.

-¿Me parece a mi o Draco no sabía que estábamos nosotras?-digo Kimy a Ginny.

-Eh.. No él no sabía-dijo Ginny mirando para donde estaba su esposo.

-Harry! Como no me vas a decir que estaba ella?-lo reprocho Draco.

-Tú no ibas a querer venir si te decía que ella iba a estar-puntualizo Harry-o No?

-Si, es verdad-confeso Malfoy-Pero no puede verla así nomás. La amo-esto tomo por sorpresa a Harry, miro a su amigo y le dijo

-¿De verdad? ¿Por que te fuiste con Pansy entonces?

-Es que era una promesa, que yo había echo-dijo malfoy mirándose los pies- Por eso con Pansy no duramos. Por eso me divorcié, por eso estoy acá. La "responsable" de todo eso esta sentada en esa mesa con tu mujer-dijo Malfoy muy rápido.

-Harry!-grito Ginny-Vengan jaca! Es de mala educación dejar a dos damiselas solas-dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos, ya veremos que hacemos-dijo Harry mientras jalaba del brazo de Malfoy para llevarlo a la mesa.

-Amor, siéntate aquí-dijo Ginny señalando un lugar al lado de ella.

-Si-contesto Harry y se sentó

La cena transcurría en paz, como en un cementerio.. Todos callados. Ginny y Harry se miraban como preguntándose ¿Qué hacían?

-Bueno..-dijo Harry-Nosotros-tomo por la cintura a su esposa- Vamos a pedir bebidas, ya venimos.-

-Yo voy con uds.!-dijo Kimy pero Ginny la miro.

-NO! Tú te quedas con Draco-aclaro

Y ambos salieron hacia la barra.

-Bueno, dime ¿Dónde estuviste estos años?-pregunto Kimy nerviosa.

-Eh..ehh..estuve en..-de repente había olvidado donde estuvo-fuera del país.

-Ah! Y te casaste?-dijo y recordó como había sufrido cuando se entero de esto.

_Flash Back_

_Ginny había entrada en la habitación de su amiga y la había descubierto en al cama llorando desconsoladamente._

_-Vete!-exclamo al ver a su amiga_

_-No me iré! No te dejaré sola!-dijo calmadamente esta._

_-Como pudo hacerme esto!-exclamo y rompió en llanto nuevamente-Me dijo que me amaba que NUNCA me dejaría.. Y ahora me entero que.. SE CASO!-dijo enfurecida consigo misma._

_-No sé porque!-dijo Ginny consolándola-la verdad no sabría decirte. A mi me dijo que sus motivos eran importantes. Pero si esto te alegra.. Estuvo toda la ceremonia y fiesta MUY triste no lo vi sonreír en ningún momento-dijo su amiga y le sonrió._

_-NO me consuela! Yo lo amo.. Mucho y él se fue y se CASO! Lo perdí para siempre!-exclamo Kimy con los ojos colorados de tanto llorar._

_-Vamos, Kimy!-la animo Ginny-Fuiste tu la que me dijo que no me preocupara que si algo se iba sin que lo echen volvería sin que lo llamen! Cuando Harry se fue-le recordó Ginny._

_-Si..es verdad-dijo se paro, se seco las lágrimas y sonrió a su amiga._

_Fin Flash Back_

"_Si se va sin que lo echen.. Vuelve sin que lo llamen" _-pensó Kimy-_Era verdad sino mira a Ginny estaba casada con el hombre que se fue sin motivo y volvió loco de amor por ella y que cada día la hacia un poquito más feliz. ¿Y si Draco había vuelto por ella? Que estupideces que piensas!_-Se dijo a si misma.

-Me casé, sin amarla-dijo Draco mirando los ojos de su verdadero amor-La mujer que amaba la deje y me fui, ahora volví pero no se si ella aún me ama-le dijo y la miro.

-Oh!-dijo ella-_Vistes te diste cuenta; ama a otra NO a ti_- pensó.- Ah! No sabría que decirte lo mejor seria que se lo dijeras, poray sus sentimientos no cambiaron-dijo y le sonrió, aunque le costaba sonreírle al darle un consejo para que conquiste a "otra"

-Es verdad-dijo Draco-_¿Se lo digo?-_pensó_-DICELO! YA!_-le contesto una voz desde adentro de su cabeza-Kimy..-empezó y le agarro la mano- ¿Tú aún me amas?-A Kimy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, esperaba eso hace tanto tiempo.

-Si, Draco. Te amo tanto! Sufrí cuando te fuiste y encima CASADO! Creí que te había perdido para siempre-le contesto esta, mirándolo.

-Ven a aquí-le dijo Draco agarrándola por la cintura, sentándosela encima y besándola.

Ginny que estaba observando con ternura esa imagen, miro a Harry que sonreía, y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa

-Harry James Potter, ¿Te dije cuanto te amo?-le pregunto

-No, hoy no!-dijo este e hizo puchero

-Jaja-rió su mujer y lo beso-TE AMO!-le susurro.

-¿Vamos a casa?-dijo Harry tomándola por la cintura-Creo que ya no nos necesitan-dijo sonriendo al ver a Kimy y a Draco besándose en la mesa.

-Bueno, pero primero demos un paseo por afuera-pidió Ginny

-Con gusto-dijo Harry

Y abrazados salieron a pasear..

--------------

-Hola, buenos dias!-saludo sonriente Draco a la mañana siguiente al entrar al trabajo y ver a sus dos amigos. Había llegado tarde.

-¿Buenos Dias? Buenas noches, diría yo-se quejo Ron, malhumorado.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir ya que esa noche Hermione comenzó con sus dolores prenatales.

-Bueno, Ron!-dijo Harry sonriendo-Por lo visto Draco tuvo una "buena" noche-dijo y lo miro, Draco automáticamente te puso colorado.

-Empecemos a trabajar-dijo Draco, y se sentó en su escritorio.

--------------

Unas semanas después..

Un nuevo integrante estaba a punto de llegar al mundo..

-GINNY! HARRY!-exclamo Ron- ESTA POR NACER! A SAN MUNGO DIRECTO!-dijo mientras estos dos corrieron a la chimenea y mediante la red flu, llegaron a San Mungo cuando Hermione entro a la sala de parto.

-Gin, ya pasaron 2 horas! ¿Tardaran mas?-pregunto Harry, en ese momento entra Draco con Kimy de la mano.

-Me enteré recién..-dijo agitado-¿Ya nació?-pregunto

-No, todavía no-respondió Ginny

-Claro, esta esperando a su tío para nacer-dijo Draco

-Oh! Draco-dijo Kimy y lo beso

-Jeje!-contesto este.

En la sala de parto

-Vamos Hermione, una vez más!-pedía el medímago

-AAAGGGHHH!-gritó Hermione, luego silencio interrumpido por el llanto de una criatura..

-Es un niño-dijo el medímago

-OH! Es hermoso!-dijo Hermione todavía jadeando

-¿Cómo le ponemos?-pregunto el orgulloso padre.

-¿Athos?-sugirió Hermione

-¿Por qué Athos?-pregunta incrédulo Ron

-Porque es el sobrenombre de Zeus. Que es el Dios griego del sueño, en estos momentos todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad-aclaro Hermione mirando a su esposo e hijo.

-Hermione!-dijo Ron besándola- Te amo tanto, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

--------------

En ese momento, Ron salio de la sala de parto y dijo

-Es un nene!-exclamo alegre- Dentro de 5 min., podrán ir a verlos-dirigiéndose a su padre le dijo- Se llama Athos

-Oh! Ronnie!-exclamo su madre y lo beso a su esposo.

-Felicitaciones amigo-dijo Draco y abrazó al nuevo padre-Sé que este no es momento pero te presento a la luz de mis ojos, ella es mi novia Kimy-dijo y su novia se sonrojo.

-Hola, Ron-ellos se conocían, ya que ella era amiga de Ginny-Felicitaciones!

-Me hiciste tía y madrina! Muchas Gracias-exclamo Ginny mientras abrasaba a su hermano.

-A mi también! Gracias amigo-dijo Harry

-Si, si!- comento Ron- Vamos a verlos-le propuso a los padrinos del bebé y a Draco y Kimy -Mis padres y sus padres deben bajar enseguida.

Todos juntos bromeando, Draco y Harry llevaban flores para la madre primeriza

-Permiso-dijo Ginny al entrar a la habitación- HERMIONE!-dijo casi gritando-Felicidades!- y abrazo a su amiga-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto

-En el moisés-respondió Hermione sonriéndoles a todos-Gracias, no debieron molestarse-dijo al ver las flores que le dejaron Harry y Draco.

-Es hermoso!-exclamo emocionada Ginny al ver a su sobrino, era castaño con ojos claros, y tenia algunas pecas en el rostro..

…

Después de unas semanas, a Hermione le dieron el alta y junto con Athos se fueron a su hogar.

-Bienvenido hijito mío-dijo dulcemente Hermione, depositando a su hijo en una cuna.

-Que feliz que soy, Hermione!-dijo Ron en susurro para no despertar a su hijo.

-Yo también soy muy feliz!-le contesto ella.

Y ambos sonrieron; besaron en la frente de su niño, que dormía pacíficamente. Y se fueron a acostar. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

-Harry! Despierta!-dijo Ginny

-¿Qué..que pasa?-dijo Harry aún dormido

-Nada, quería hablar-dijo Ginny, recostándose en el regazo de su marido. Recién volvían de La Madriguera.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?-pregunto Harry mientras acariciaba el pelo de su esposa. Aunque tenia un extraño presentimiento.

-De nosotros-dijo Ginny dubitativa ¿Seria el momento para plantear ese tema?

-Dime, ¿Algo te molesta?-dijo Harry, haciéndole cariños en la mejilla.

-Quería..saber..si..si..nosotros-tartamudeaba

-Déjame preguntarte algo antes de que sigas hablando-dijo Harry que al adivinar el tartamudeo de su esposa, tomo la iniciativa-Te amo tanto que quisiera tener un hijo con vos. ¿Aceptas?

-Amor! ¿Como adivinaste?-dijo sorprendida de lo predecible que podía ser ella a veces-Claro que quiero, acepto, lo deseo y lo ansió-dijo emocionada y lo besó.

Unas semanas después, Ginny había ido a visitar a Hermione..

-Hola!-saludo alegremente

-Hooolaaa!-saludo Hermione con un bostezo

-Veo que alguien no dejo dormir a la mami-dijo Ginny a su sobrino que la recibía con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad hace dias que con Ron no podemos dormir, llora a la noche; TODA la noche-aclaro-Pero al ver esa sonrisa-dice mirando a su hijo-Se me va el sueño y nada me importa.. Pero dime: ¿A que viniste?

-Vine a contarte algo, lo vas a saber antes que Harry inclusive. Estoy embarazada-dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su cuñada.

-¡¡¡Que bueno!-exclamo Hermione y su hijo se sobresalto-Oh, oh, Athos, duerme..-le dijo a su bebe

-Escucha, Hermione NI UNA PALABRA A NADIE-y su amiga la miro-Y MENOS A RON!-le aclaro

-Esta bien; a nadie! Ni una palabra-dijo la castaña.


	9. “La” noticia

**Capitulo IX: "La" noticia.**

Esa mañana, Ginny estuvo muy nerviosa, iba de aquí para alla, y de alla para aquí sin quedarse quieta.. Después de verla pasar 5 veces por adelante, su marido la agarro de la cintura de imprevisto y la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? Hace horas que lo único que haces es pasearte y no dices ni una palabra-le pregunto

-Amor, tengo algo MUY importante que decirte-le dijo Ginny-Estoy embarazada-soltó de golpe.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry pero de repente las palabras ya habían cobrado sentido; él agarro a su mujer y la levanto en el aire y grito: ¡¡VOY A SER PAPA!

-Si, amor. Pero ya bájame que me estoy mareando-le dijo Ginny

-Oh! Si, siéntate-le dijo y la bajo.

-¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a mi familia?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Hoy mismo, organiza una cena-dijo emocionado Harry

-Bueno-contesto radiante la pelirroja, y se fue.

-No puede creerlo-dijo su esposo cuando Ginny entro por la puerta, se acerco y le acaricio la panza-Aquí, un hijo mió-dijo emocionado

-Si, amor-dijo Ginny, siempre le sorprendía lo sensible y dulce que su esposo podía ser-_Es nuestro hijo, será la mayor alegría de nuestra vida-_pensó.

-¿Cómo pudimos esperar?-pregunto retóricamente Harry.

-No esperamos. Solo no estábamos listos, todavía-aclaro Ginny acariciándole el rostro.

-Amor, no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie-le dijo y la beso.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Ginny-pero ahora te abandono y me voy a cocinar. Mis padres, hermanos y cuñadas, llegarán pronto.

-Ginny, faltan 2 horas para que vengan-dijo Harry desconcertado

-Si, es verdad-dijo pensando su esposa-Igual ya me voy a empezar a hacer algo-dijo y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, yo iré a ver a Ron-dijo Harry-

-Esta bien!-grito Ginny, de repente te dio cuenta de algo-HARRY JAMES POTTER UNA PALABRA Y MI HIJO NO CONOCERÁ AL PADRE..-grito su mujer- Entiendes?-agrego dulcemente.

-Si, entiendo-dijo algo decepcionado Harry-entonces me quedo y te ayudo, no creo poder resistirme.

-Será lo mejor-dijo Ginny

En la cena; todo transcurría con normalidad y en paz, estaban TODOS, Ron y Hermione, Fred y Angelina; George y Katie; Bill y Fleur; Charlie y Violeta; los Sres. Weasley y Draco y Kimy, cuando Harry y Ginny se levantaron.

-Bueno-empezó Ginny, al ver q no se callaban, Harry se aclaro la garganta y todos hicieron silencio-Tenemos una GRAN noticia.

-Díganlo!-pidió Ron

-No seas impaciente-le digo Hermione, que como ella ya sabía no le preocupaba.

-Bueno, nosotros-dijo Ginny, tomo la mano de su esposo y ambas manos se las coloco sobre la panza de ella-Nosotros vamos a ser papás!-exclamo.

Un segundo de silencio mientras todos asimilaban la noticia. Y luego, risas, alegría, abrazos, sollozos de felicidad, etc.

-¡Qué bueno!-dijo Hermione-Athos tendrá un o una amiga para jugar, se llevaran meses!

-Si!-exclamo Ginny cargando a su sobrino

Cuando la cena termino y todos saludaban y se iban a sus respectivas casas..

-Harry-le dijo Ginny mientras despedían a su familia-Les gusto la noticia-dijo y recordó-Mañana tengo que ir a hacerme una locogrofia-dijo

-¿No será una ecografía?-la corrigió harry

-Ah! Eso!-dijo Ginny-¿me acompañaras?

-Obviamente, Veré a nuestro hijo por primera vez, ni loco me lo pierdo!-dijo sonriendo y besó a su mujer..

-Bueno!-dijo encantada ella-Entonces vayamos a dormir, a las 09.30 tengo turno.

Y juntos, agarrados de la las manos, subieron a acostarse..

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó ansiosa y sacudió a su marido levemente y le susurro..

-Amor.. Despierta!-

Harry aún dormido, se puso los anteojos, rápidamente se incorporo en la cama y dijo-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Pasa¡!

-No, nada..-dijo Ginny tranquilizándolo-Es por la ecografía-aclara ante la cara de su marido.

-Bue.. Bueno-dice Harry, se levanta y comienza a vestirse.

-Te espero abajo, con el desayuno-dice Ginny antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry bajo diez minutos más tarde, desayunaron, apresuradamente y salieron para San Mungo para la "ecografía".

-Apúrate; Harry- dijo Ginny a la mañana siguiente.. Cuando el doctor la llamo para que entraran.

-Si!-contesto ansioso él- Voy para alla-Y juntos entraron a la habitación.

Después de acomodar a Ginny en una camilla; Harry se sentó a su lado;

-Este-dijo el médico señalando en la pantalla, un puntito diminuto-Es su hijo o hija-informo a la pareja sonriendo.

-Oh-exclamo Ginny y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Es.. Es pequeño-sonrió a su esposo.

-Si, y.. es MI hijo-dijo Harry con orgullo.

-Bueno, Sra. Potter la espero dentro de unos meses para un nuevo chequeo-dijo el médico con una amplia sonrisa.

-Listo-respondió Ginny.

-Vámonos, reserve una mesa en "Noches Mágicas"-informo Harry cuando salían de la clínica.

Al llegar al restaurant, la pareja entro y se anunció.

-Por aquí-señalo amablemente un mozo.

Cuando ambos tomaron asiento y encargaron la comida, Ginny miraba con ternura a su marido..

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Harry al ver como lo miraba su mujer, como vista de rayos x..

-Nada-respondió pero al seguir viendo la cara de confusión de su marido agrego- Solo pensaba en lo afortunada que soy-sonrió.

-¿Tú?-dijo él-Tu no eres afortunada, yo soy el afortunado-ante esto las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de rojo-Yo que estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa y codiciada, y que ahora; encima; me va a ser el hombre más feliz.. Ya que me va a dar lo más importante que alguien puede tener.. Un hijo!-dijo Harry muy seguro de sus palabras.

Ginny que cada palabra que decía Harry la emocionaba más, lo abrazo y lo beso.

-Amor, no sabes lo bien que me hace tenerte aquí, a mi lado..-dijo Ginny

Después de la cena romántica, y unos besos más; otros abrazos y más se fueron a su hogar.

_8 Meses después_

Ginny, estaba recostada en el sillón con su gran panza de ochomesina.

-HARRY!-grito-Por favor, me alcanzas un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores con una taza de café bien cargada.

-¿Ginny?¿No es mezclar mucho?-dijo su marido al pedido de su mujer.

Ginny lo miró dulce y tiernamente..

-Dale, sé buenito-rogó.

-Bueno-respondió Harry y le trajo lo que había pedido.

Tan pronto como se lo trajo, ella se lo devoro.

-Ginny, come mas despacio-pidió Harry que apenas había podido comer la mitad se sus grageas

-Tu hijo las quiere-dijo Ginny como excusa.

-Gin-la reprocho su marido besándola-No inventes excusas tontas.

-Bueno-le respondió ella.

Ginny se levanto dijo que iría a la casa de Hermione. Llamo a la puerta y de adentro se escucho un _"Ya voy" _seguido por un llanto de bebé.

-Hola-dijo Hermione; estaba muy demacrada. Las ojeras, el pelo más alborotado que nunca.

-¡¡Herm, que cara!-exclamo Ginny al verla.

-Si; ni me lo digas-contesto Hermione-No me deja dormir.

-Hola, Athos!-dijo Ginny y levanto a su sobrino-¡Está hermoso!-

-Si, eso es lo único que me consuela después de largas noches en vela-dijo la castaña observando a su hijo.

-Jeje y Ron; el puede dormir?-pregunto Ginny mientras besaba a su nieto.

-Él si puede, yo lo dejo, si no después no rinde en el día. Se duerme en el trabajo y en casa es un desastre-explico, mientras ordenaba-¿Y Harry?

-Ah! Harry está muy atento! Siempre hace todo él, casi no me deja hacer nada-contesto la pelirroja-A veces molesta.

-No, al contrario mejor que las cosas las haga él porque así u descansas en unos dias tu bebé nacerá-le dijo Hermione mirándola.

-Te entiendo. Tengo fecha para fin de mes-dijo Ginny eso no se lo había comentado a Hermione.

-Que bueno!-exclamo su amiga.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Hermione fue a atender dejando a Ginny con el bebe.

-Hola!-dijo la castaña.

-Hola!-contesto Kimy. Desde que ella estaba con Draco se habían hecho muy amigas las 3.

-Hola!-dijo Ginny cuando ambas mujeres volvían para la cocina-¡¿Cómo estas!

-Yo, muy bien-respondió Kimy-¿Y ustedes?

-Bien-respondieron al unísono.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué cuentan?-pregunto.

-Espero para fin de mes-dijo Ginny acariciándose la panza.

-Y yo.. Nada.. Athos esta hermoso, a veces no me deja dormir pero bue.. Basta con verlo sonreír y las ganas y el sueño desaparecen-contesto la castaña.

-Que bueno!-dijo y ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigas respondió- No cuento nada; Draco y yo decidimos casarnos y venir a vivir aquí en el terreno de al lado-informo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-SI! BUENISIMO!-exclamaron ambas abrazando a Kimy

-Si y he venido a pedirles que sean mis madrinas, Draco se los va a pedir a los muchachos hoy en el trabajo.. ¡¿Que dicen! ¿Aceptan?-preguntó

-Obvio-dijo Ginny

-Pero ni se pregunta, si!-respondió Hermione.

-Buenísimo entonces díganme-dijo mientras sacaba un álbum con fotos-¿Qué vestido es el mejor?

-¡Qué hermosos!-exclamo Ginny.

-Para mi este-dijo Hermione señalando un vestido blanco con unos detalles en nacarado en el escote.

-Si concuerdo con Herm-comento Ginny después de mirar atentamente el vestido.

-Listo-dijo alegremente Kimy mirando a sus 2 amigas.

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio..

-Hola-dijo un alegre Draco-¿Cómo les va?

-Bien-respondió Harry.

-Bi.. Bien!-dijo Ron con un bostezo

-Veo que Athos, tampoco te dejo dormir anoche-comento Draco al ver a Ron.

-No, en realidad la que no duerme es Herm, ella dice que ella cuida al nene y que yo duerma, lo intento pero me siento culpable y me siento junto a ella para acompañarla-dijo Ron mientras escribía un informe.

-Ah! Entiendo-dijo Draco-Tengo una noticia para ustedes.

-Que?-dijo Harry ansioso

-Cuenta-exclamo Ron dejando de escribir.

-Me caso-dijo Draco sonrojado.

-OH! Que bueno!-dijeron Ron y Harry.

-Si y quiero pedirles a ustedes que sean mis padrinos, Kimy ya les debe haber pedido a sus mujeres, ellas serán las madrinas.

-Buenísimo! Y Dime.. ¿Cuándo se casan?-dijo Harry

-Dentro de un mes-anunció Draco.

-Buenísimo, seré padre para esa fecha-contesto su amigo sacando cálculos


	10. Tu llegada al mundo

**Capitulo XI: Tu llegada al mundo**

-HARRY!-grito Ginny desde el baño.

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras se dirigió al baño y encontró a su mujer de cuclillas al lado de la pileta.

-¡¡GINNY! -exclamo Harry la tomo en brazos-¿Qué te paso?

-Rompí bolsa-alcanzo a decir y volvió a gritar fuerte- Vamos a San Mungo. Estoy por tener a nuestro hijo.

Harry corrió escaleras abajo se dirigió al teléfono mágico y llamo a San Mungo

-¿Hola?-respondió una voz

-Hola, disculpen mi mujer esta por dar a luz, ¿Podrían mandar a alguien para ayudarme a trasladarla hasta el hospital?

-Si en unos segundos llegaran unos mediaos-anuncio la voz al momento en que entraban por la puerta, y subían por la escalera a buscar a Ginny que seguía gritando.

Harry bajo, le dijo a Ginny que le avisaría a Hermione e iría lo más rápido para San Mungo.

-HERMIONE!-grito mientras golpeaba su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Athos estaba durmiendo y lo despertaste-dijo enojada su amiga.

-Va a nacer.. Mi hijo.. Va a nacer-dijo Harry entrecortadamente ignorando los gritos de alegría de Hermione y os saltos-Por favor avisa, me voy para San Mungo. Chau, nos vemos-dijo y desapareció.

Al llegar, Harry pregunto por su esposa y subió a la sala de parto.

-Potter?-pregunto el médico. Harry asintió con la cabeza-por aquí, su mujer lo quiere a su lado.

-Harry-gimió Ginny cuando este entro a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba y se puso a su lado, agarrándole la mano.

-Ya estoy aquí-la tranquilizo Harry.

-Sra. Potter puje-pidió el doctor.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGG-grito Ginny

-Vamos Ginny tu puedes-le dijo Harry en ese momento su esposa lo miro con cara de enfado. Ginny últimamente estaba muy cambiante de humor, estaba alegre, de repente triste, de repente enojada..

-Harry por tu culpa me duele! AAAHHHGGG- dijo Ginny- Te mataré cuando quieras volver a tocarme!-exclamo y a Harry se le escapo una sonrisa- Y no te rías! Es verdad!

-Bueno amor!-dijo Harry acariciándola.

-Señora una vez más que ya sale-pidió el doctor.

-AAAAHHHGGGG!-grito Ginny pero esta vez sus gritos fueron ahogados por el llanto de un bebé.

-Es una niña, sana fuerte-informo el doctor dándosela en los brazos a Harry..

_No sé por qué   
Tu llegada al mundo fue así  
te costó salir  
No sé por qué  
me sentí el hombre más feliz  
ya estabas aquí_

Harry se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ¿Algo más? No se podía pedir.

_  
Y no olvidaré  
aquel olor a vida en tu piel  
nada que ... más  
Pude entender  
que eras un pedazo de mi ser  
tan igual a mi_

Era parecida a él.. Sus cabellos negros azabache, sus pecas como su madre.._  
El sol te doró la piel  
para que morena fueras  
y a una palmada se oyó  
el canto de una sirena_

_  
_Ginny contemplaba esa escena con amor, era tan lindo, amoroso.

Su hija era tan parecida a él. Se alegraba tanto de que así fuera, ahora ella estaba completa. Estaba con él hombre que amaba y tenia una hija con él.

_No sé por qué  
dos estrellas bajaron para rizar tu pelo  
no sé por qué  
dos cometas se convirtieron en tus ojos  
Tan bonita, tan morena_

_  
-_Hermosa-pensó su padre orgulloso-Es hermosa. ¿Cómo se llamara?

_  
La flor que siempre quise en mi jardín  
La flor que siempre quise en mi jardín_

_  
_-Gin..-dijo Harry mientras entregaba la hija a su madre-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Se llamara..

Harry salió de la habitación, con su hija en los brazos.

-HARRY!-grito Hermione y todos miraron para donde ella apuntaba con el dedo.

-Ya esta, aquí este, ella es mi hija-dijo levantándola un poco-Ella es Jazmín.

-¿Por qué Jazmín?-pregunto Hermione; le resulto extraño Ginny había dicho que se llamaría Lily como la madre de Harry.

-Porque ella es mi flor. La flor que siempre quise en mi jardín-explico Harry-Se llama Jazmín Lily Potter; decidimos ponerle el nombre de mi madre-dijo y la beso en la frente; tan chiquita, tan linda.

-Que bueno!-dijo Ron-¿podemos ver a mi hermana?-pregunto

-Si, esta ansiosa por verlos. Pasen-indico Harry mientras la Sra. Weasley le devolvía a su hija.

-Hola Ginny-dijo Hermione abrazándola-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.. Dolorida-sonrieron todos-pero bien!

-Siempre tan adorable-dijo su esposo mientras le daba su hija.

-¿No es hermosa?-pregunto Ginny mirando a Jazmín.

-No-respondió Harry y todos voltearon a mirarlo- No es hermosa, es preciosa, única, inigualable.

-¡Qué baboso!-dijo Draco que recién llegaba.

-Draco!-dijo Harry-¡Qué sorpresa!-

-¡¿Sorpresa! ¿Pensaste que no vendría a ver a la nena más linda?

-Vistes se parece a su padre ¿Y después me dices baboso a mi?

-Yo hablaba de Kimy-dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

-Draco!-lo retó Kimy, aunque le gusto el comentario-

-No, era una broma, como esta la flor más bonita?-pregunto Draco acercándose a Jazmín.

-Tómala Draco-dijo Ginny entregándole en brazos a Jazmín.

-Bueno-contesto este y tomo a la niña en brazos..

-Ginny el médico dijo que el lunes nos podremos ir-informó Harry.

-Gracias amor-respondió ella.

-Ron, Hermione, Draco y Kimy queremos pedirles que los 4 sean los padrinos de Jazmin. ¿Aceptan?-Dijo Ginny

-Por supuesto!-contestaron los 4.

-Pero.. ¿Por qué los 4?-inquirió Hermione.

-Porque no nos podíamos decidir-dijo Harry.

-Ah!-contesto Ron

-En ese caso, Harry, Ginny, Draco y Kimy ¿Aceptarían ser los padrinos de Athos?. Porque nosotros tampoco nos decidimos-dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron.

Entre carcajadas los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.


	11. “Pasan los años”

**Capitulo XI : "Pasan los años"**

Era el cumple de Jazmin y en la casa de los Potter toso estaba casi listo para recibir a los invitados.

-Harry!-grito Ginny desde la cocina-Agarra a Jazmín y dile a mi mama que la cambie, estoy preparando los temtapié.

-Bueno amor-dijo Harry y agarro a su hija que estaba hermosa, unos mechones de cabello negro azabache, ojos marrones y una leves pecas en el rostro-Vamos, Jaz, busquemos a la abuela para que te cambie-dijo y salieron al jardín buscándola-Molly!-grito Harry al verla-dijo Ginny si no ¿Podría cambiar a Jazmín?

-Por supuesto-contesto y agarro a la nena en brazos-Vamos Jaz, ven con la abuela.

-Arriba esta la ropita, en su cuna-le dijo Harry dándole a Jazmin.

-Bueno-dijo Molly y entro a la casa.

-Tío!-grito un nene corriendo

-¿Cómo estas Athos?-dijo Harry mientras lo alzaba-¿Y tu mami, y papi?

-Alla-dijo el nene señalando a la pareja que venia atrás.

-Hola!-saludo Harry con Athos en brazo-Veo que progresó ya dice varias palabras-dijo mientras jugaba con el nene.

-Si ya dice varias cosas-informo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Y mi sobrina?-pregunto Ron

-Arriba con tu madre, estaba cambiándola. Enseguida bajan-dijo Harry.

-HARRY!-grito Ginny- Ven aquí un momento!-pidió.

-Si amor! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto cuando llego a la cocina.

-Dile a Ron, Hermione, Athos, Draco y Kimy que pasen!-le dijo Ginny-Si no me siento sola!-le dijo e hizo un puchero.

-No me hagas esa cara que me desarmo-dijo Harry y la besó.

-Permiso-dijo Hermione que venia seguida por Kimy.

-Bueno chicas, yo las dejo y me voy con los machos!-dijo Harry y las chicas rompieron en risa.

-Ah!-dijo Kimy mientras paraban de reír-Chicas tengo algo MUY importante que contarles.

-Cuenta!-dijeron ambas

-Estoy embarazada!-anunció Kimy y las 3 se abrazaron.

-Que bueno!-dijo Ginny mientras volvía a cortar y servir la comida.

-¿De cuanto estas?-pregunto Hermione

-De 2 meses-contesto Kimy acariciándose la panza.

En eso entro Harry con Jazmin por la puerta, abrazo a Kimy

-Felicidades, Draco nos contó recién-dijo y le dio a Jazmin en brazos a Ginny-Tiene hambre-informo al ver la cara de su mujer, como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Ah!-dijo, saco una mamadera de la heladera y comenzó a alimentar a la nena.

Paso toda la fiesta; el feliz cumpleaños; la torta; las despedidas; los bebés durmiendo; el brindis..

Todos a sus casas.

Al otro día, Ginny despertó a Harry y juntos bajaron a desayunar. Cuando se escucho a una bebe llorar.

-Iré yo-dijo Harry besando a su mujer.

-Bueno-dijo ella y bebió un largo trago de café.

-Hola amor!-dijo Harry entrando en la habitación de su hija.

-_Papi_-dijo la nena.

Harry quedó petrificado, no salía de su asombro, ¿Era verdad? ¿Escucho a Jazmin decir "papi"?

-Repítelo amorcito-pidió Harry

-Papi-dijo la nena nuevamente

-GINNY!-exclamo al volverlo a oír-VEN AQUÍ RÁPIDO!-al segundo Ginny estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué paso?-dijo rápidamente.

-Escucha esto-dijo y se acerco a su hija-Dilo para que mami lo escuche

-Papi-dijo Jazmin-Mami

Ginny quedó paralizada.

-¡Que alegría amor!-exclamo besando a su hija en la frente-Dijiste mami y papi!-

-Si lo dijo!-contesto emocionado Harry agarrando a su hija y levantándola.

Esa tarde, Harry se ocupo de que todo el mundo se enterara que Jazmin había dicho sus primeras palabras. Hasta _"Corazón de Bruja" _saco en su portada una foto de la familia Potter con el título. _"Hablo la hija de Harry Potter, según fuentes sus primeras palabras fueron: Papi"_

4 años después; un 31 de julio 

-Papi! Despierta-dijo una voz risueña-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-exclamo al ver que Harry abría los ojos y arrojo a sus brazos llenándolo de besos.

-Gracias amor!-dijo este y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras una pelirroja observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Deja a tu padre, o no me quedara nada para mi-dijo Ginny a su hija.

-Papi mió! No tuyo!-exclamo esta mirando desafiante a su madre.

-¿A si?-dijo Ginny, se tiro a la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija.

-Me doy por vencida mami, quédate con papi!- dijo Jazmin.

-Ojala mis ex contrincantes con tu padre se hubiesen dado por vencidas tan fácilmente-comento Ginny mientras abrazaba a su esposo y lo besaba- Feliz Cumple!

-Mami, ¿Hacemos la torta para papi?-dijo Jazmin recostándose entre sus padres.

-Si-respondió Ginny acariciándola.

-¿Sabían que ambas son el mejor regalo de mi vida?-dijo Harry abrazándolas y besándolas.

-Si, papi!-contesto Jazmin

-Me gusta que me lo recuerdes, vida mía-dijo Ginny y lo beso.

-Mami.. ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Athos?

-Puedes, dile a tu tía que me avise cuando llegues.

-Bueno mami-dijo Jazmin y se fue.

-TIA!-grito al llagar a la casa de su Athos.

-Pasa Jazmín-grito Ron-Esta abierto.

-Hola Tío!-dijo la nena

-Hola!-dijo Athos saliendo de la cocina seguido por su madre.

-Hola Jazmin!-dijo ésta.

-Ron, llamo Draco, quería que fueras a buscar a Marina porque Kimy no la puede traer, y Athos y Jazmin querían jugar con ella-explico Hermione mientras mandaba una señal a la casa de Harry para que sepan que Jazmin ya había llegado-Aparte a la tarde-noche tenemos el cumple de Harry.

-Bueno, me voy a buscarlos-dijo Ron; se puso la capa y salió.

-¿Qué quieren tomar?-pregunto Hermione a los dos niños.

-Jugo de calabaza-pidieron ambos chicos, con un movimiento de la varita, Hermione hizo aparecer 2 vasos con jugo.

-Guaauuu!-exclamaron los nenes.

-¡Mami! ¿Cuándo podré hacer eso yo?-pregunto Athos mirando a su madre seriamente.

-Cuando vayas al colegio-respondió la castaña.

-Ah!-respondió y con Jazmin salieron al patio.

-Harry!-dijo Ginny sentándose en su regazo.

-Amor-contesto éste y la beso.

-Te amo! Feliz cumpleaños-dijo su esposa mientras se paraba.

-Yo te amo más!-respondió su esposo agarrándola de la cintura y volvió a sentar.

-Harry!-se quejó Ginny- Tengo que preparar la comida para la noche, sino ¿Qué comeremos?

-Yo a ti -respondió picaramente él.

-Harry!-lo reto y se sonrojo -Y yo a ti, vida mía.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Harry

-¿Y los invitados?-le dijo Ginny

-AH! Bueno te perdono esta vez, pero la próxima..-dijo sonriéndole.

-No me escapo..-respondió Ginny yéndose a la cocina.

Sonó el timbre, era Ron con los 3 chicos.

-Papi!-exclamo Jazmin-¡¿Cuándo haré magia yo!-pregunto mientras su padre la alzaba.

-Pronto amor-respondió Harry

-Eso dijo la tía Hermione-dijo la nena e hizo puchero

-No pongas esa cara, Jazmin-dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo-Tú y Athos empezaran el colegio el mismo año. Marina - agrego sonriéndole a la niña rubia con los ojos celestes como el mar, de ahí su nombre- empezará un año más tarde.

-Ufa!-se quejo la nena.

-No te preocupes, tu tía Ginny y tu mama son un año más chica que Ron, Hermione, tu papa y yo-le explico Harry a la nena.

-Ah! Feliz cumpleaños tío!-dijeron Athos y Marina abrazándolo.

-Gracias-respondió este y cayo para atrás empujado por los tres niños que empezaron a reír y a jugar con él.

-Paren-suplico entre risas-Tengo que ir a bañarme.

-No!-dijeron decepcionados los chicos mientras Harry se paraba y se sacudía la ropa.

-Si, nada de quejas. Vayan a jugar afuera-sugirió él- Ron-dijo mientras los niños salían al patio, mirando a su amigo que se había sentado a ver como jugaban los chicos, dándole indicaciones, y riéndose-¿Vamos a comprar las bebidas para la noche?

-¿No te ibas a bañar?-contesto éste mirando a su amigo.

-Ehh, en realidad no. Era una excusa-contesto Harry sonriendo.

-Ya me di cuenta, vamos porque si te ven, se van a enojar-dijo su amigo respondiendo la sonrisa.

Juntos salieron, Harry le aviso a Ginny donde iban y ésta les dio otra lista para que trajeran. Así que tardaron horas en volver. Para cuando lo hicieron, estaban todos sus amigos.

_-¡Que los cumplas feliz! …_-entonaron todos juntos cuando Harry volvió.

-Pide los 3 deseos; papi!-dijo Jazmin que estaba en los brazos de este.

-¿Para que?-dijo él y la nena lo miro sorprendida- Si ya se cumplieron, estoy junto a la mujer que amo, tengo a la nena MAS linda del planeta, y toda mi familia y amigos que considero familia, me rodean-añadió para que su hija lo entendiera.

-Ah!-suspiró la nena-Sos muy dulce! YO TE AMO PA!-dijo y lo abrazo y beso.

-Amor!-dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a las personas más importante para ella.

-¡Basta que me van a hacer llorar!-dijo Ron y todos rieron- ¿La comida, Gin?

-Tú nunca cambias!-se quejaron su mujer y hermana

-No! ¿Cuántas veces se lo tendré que decir?-respondió y las abrazo a ambas.

-Papi!-gritaron Marina a Draco, Athos a Ron y Jazmin a Harry

-¿Qué?- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Pueden jugar al Quidditch? ¿Así nosotros vemos a los mejores? Aparte recuerdan viejos tiemos-dijo Athos.

-Jajaja-rieron los 3 mirándose, pensar que eran tan enemigos y ahora están riendo juntos.

-Mejor no recordemos, nuestros tiempos en el colegio-dijo Draco y ahora Hermione; Ginny; y Kimy se unieron a la risa.

-Es verdad-aclaro Ginny-Chicos vayan afuera, ahora van sus padres.

-Bueno!-dijeron los chicos y salieron.

-Papi! Yo quiero montar la escoba!-dijo Athos después de observar a su padre y sus 2 tíos un rato.

-Yo también!-dijeron Jazmin y Marina

-Bueno, veamos-dijo Harry mirando a los chicos-Athos, ve con Ron; Marina ve con Draco; y Jazmin amor, ven acá.

Cuando los chicos se subieron a las escobas, los padres patearon el suelo, y llevaron a sus respectivos hijos a dar una vuelta.

La noche los sorprendió jugando con sus hijos en las escobas; no hubiesen entrado sino fuera por que Ginny; Hermione y Kimy salieran a decirles que eran tarde y que tenían que entrar.

Entre refunfuñones y quejas, los chicos y padres entraron.

-Mami! Yo quería seguir jugando-dijo Athos mirando enojado a su madre que le sonreía.

-Eres igual a tu padre!-dijo Hermione, abrazando al niño.

-Ma!-gritaba Marina mientras sus padres se despedían; dispuestos a irse-NO ME QUIERO IR!-

-Marina.. Basta!-dijo Draco- Mañana volvemos.. ¿No es cierto, Ginny?

-Ehh..-a Ginny esa pregunta la tomo de improviso pero al ver la cara de sus amigos dijo- Si, claro.

-Ah! Bueno, si la tía lo dice-dijo Marina contenta y empezó a saludar a todos.

-Me encanta la confianza que te tomo-dijo Kimy a Ginny mientras la saludaba.

-Es bueno-dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Nos vemos!-dijeron ambas parejas y sus hijos y juntos se fueron.

-A dormir!-dijo Ginny mirando a su hija bostezar.

-No quiero mami!-se quejo la nena.

-¡Sin quejas! Jazmin Potter! Te vas a la cama y se termino-dijo Ginny mirándola seria-Si no mañana no vas al parque.

-Entonces, chau mami, chau papi-dijo Jazmin después de escuchar la consecuencia.


	12. Cartas

**Capitulo XII: Cartas**

-JAZMIN!-Grito Harry a una nena de 11 años que bajaba alegre la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.

-Tenes correo-anuncio mientras Ginny le servía el café a él y a su hija. Le entregó una carta de papel de color ocre con el sello de "Hogwarts".

Jazmín agarro la carta y leyó en voz alta; y con cierta emoción.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querida Srita. Jazmin Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzarán el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente _

_Profesora Sprout _

_Subdirectora de Hogwarts_

-MAMI! Me aceptaron en Hogwarts!-grito Jazmin mientras saltaba de alegría.

-¡Que bueno mi amor!-dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Te felicito, mi vida-dijo Harry.

-Ma, ¿Puedo ir a ver si a Athos le llegó la carta?

-Bueno, pero vuelves enseguida y vamos a comprar-le dijo Ginny mientras mandaba su respuesta con la misma lechuza.

Jazmin, llegó a la casa de su primo, golpeo la puerta y abrió su primo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Llego la carta?-inquirió al ver la cara de su primo.

-SI! ¿Y a ti?-respondió él.

-También!-grito y se abrazaron.

-Ojala quedemos en Gryffindor!-dijeron al unísono.

-Seguro que quedan ahí-opinó Ron mientras ambos muchachos entraban por la puerta de la cocina.

-No sé-dijo Hermione y todos voltearon a verla- Recuerda que yo casi entro en Ravenclaw-

-"Casi"-dijo Ron- Tú elegiste Gryffindor por mi!

-Si, si seguro-dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jazmin y Athos empezaron a reírse, entonces ella miró su reloj y dijo.

-Tía, Tío, Athos me tengo que ir mi madre dijo que iríamos de compra.

-Ah! Yo voy-dijo Hermione-Athos tú vienes conmigo así compramos las cosas para el colegio.

-Bueno-dijo éste.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Ron

-Vete con Harry!-dijo su esposa mientras salía por la puerta.

-Claro "Vete con Harry"-dijo Ron refunfuñando mientras salía para la casa de su amigo.

En el callejón Diagon..

-Ginny!-dijo Hermione sacando a esta de sus pensamientos-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada-respondió ella pero al ver la cara de su amiga agrego-Estaba pensando que ya pasaron tantos años, Jazmin esta por empezar Hogwarts, todo pasó tan rápido.

-Si, la verdad, si-dijo Hermione-Athos está cada día más grande.

-Parecemos nuestras madres!-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Si, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Compraras ese vestido?-dijo señalando el vestido que Ginny traía en sus manos.

-Si-confirmo ella, mientras pagaba a la vendedora.

-¿Los chicos donde estarán?-pregunto Hermione mientras salían de la tienda.

-Fueron a elegir su mascota, Jazmin quiere una lechuza-explico Ginny-¿Y Athos?

-Una lechuza también-dijo Hermione-¿Sabes que sospecho yo?

-¿Qué?-inquirió Ginny

-Que a Athos le gusta Marina. Porque hoy cuando llego la carta; su reacción, después de la alegría, claro. Dijo "Qué lastima que Marina tiene que esperar un año todavía"-comento la castaña

-OH!-dijo asombrada Ginny-Si es verdad, siempre atento con ella; bueno con Jaz también pero con ella es como un hermano. Pero con Marina siempre TAN caballeroso..

-Jaja!-rió Hermione pensando en la cara de Malfoy si algún día sus hijos se casasen.

-Ma!-dijo Jazmin agitando la mano para que su madre los viera-¿Te gusta?-pregunto señalando la lechuza que traía.

-Es hermosa!-dijo Ginny; la lechuza era gris clara con ojos marrones.

-¿Y a ti ma?-pregunto Athos.

-También me encanta!-respondió Hermione, la lechuza de Athos era negra con algunas plumas blancas y ojos café.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Ginny a ambos chicos.

-Si, vamos-dijeron y todos se encaminaron a sus hogares..

Los meses pasaron volando y la fresca mañana del 1° de septiembre llegó.

-Jazmin, levántate!-dijo Ginny aunque no hacía falta, a causa de la emoción Jazmin no había dormido nada.

-Ya estoy lista ma!-anuncio cuando apareció en la cocina.

-Bueno, tu padre nos espera-dijo la pelirroja agarrando su bolso y saliendo.

-Llegamos!-Anunció Harry cuando se detuvieron en la estación de King Cross.

-Buena Suerte hija!-dijo Ginny abrazándola mientras la acompañaba a subir al tren.

-Avísanos en que casa quedas!-pidió Harry

-Bueno pa!-contesto su hija y lo beso.

Esa misma noche en la casa de los Potter..

-HARRY!-grito Ginny-LLEGO LA CARTA DE JAZMIN!

-Léela!-pidió Harry

_Queridos mama y papa:_

_Les escribo para contarles que me seleccionaron y quede en.._

_GRYFFINDOR! _

_Estoy re feliz! A Athos también lo mandaron a Gry, lo chistoso fue que el sombrero le dijo: "Je, otro Weasley más" Bueno, estoy muy feliz, el prefecto de Gryffindor es Joel Finnigan, no es muy simpático. Pero no importa. Todo el mundo me miró cuando pronunciaron mi apellido y dijeron cosas como "Esa nena es la hija de Harry Potter" o "Es la hija del elegido" me reí mucho!_

_Bueno, sin nada más que contarles me despido, con mucho sueño. La habitación la comparto con hijas de (seguramente) compañeros suyos: Jenny Kifly (Hija de Lavander Brown); Thlia Just-Flick (Hija de Parvati Patil) y otra chica que no habla mucho, así que no se quienes son los padres, jaja._

_Bueno, nos vemos en las vacaciones.._

_Con Amor.._

_Jazmin_

_P.D.: Papi, te mandan muchos saludos, entre ellos Hadrid y su hijo, Dragb, lo llamo así por que fue lo más parecido a "Dragon" que encontró ¿No?_

-Que lindo!-dijo Ginny muy feliz.

-Hermoso!-comento Harry estaba igualmente de feliz-Quedó en Gryffindor

-Te amo! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta-dijo Ginny besándolo.

-Y tú el hombre más feliz de la galaxia misma-comento Harry besándola más apasionadamente.

FIN

Años pasaron, llantos, alegrías, tristezas, casamientos, nacimientos.

Pero "Amor, después de tantos años.. Te sigo amando como el primer día"


	13. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Años pasaron, Hogwarts terminaron..

Jazmin, una adolescente de 19 años, caminaba de la mano con un joven alto, morocho con ojos azules..

-Jaz, te dije lo feliz que soy por que estés a mi lado-dijo Zack el novio de Jazmin.

-Si; amor! Pero me encanta que me lo repitas-contesto su novia besándolo.

-Jaz-susurro Zack, arrodillándose-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-le propuso.

-OH!-suspiro Jazmin, y sin contestarle lo abrazo y beso.

-¿Debo tomarlo que aceptaste, no?-dijo Zack

-Si amor!-contesto esta-Vamos a avisarle a mis primos ¿Si?-después de terminar Hogwarts e incluso durante los años dentro de él, Athos, Marina y Jazmin fueron muy unidos, se metían en problemas "Cuestiones de genes" decía McGonagall cada ves que los retaba, hasta algunos llegaron a llamarlos los sucesores de los Mereodadores.

-Athos!-dijo una adolescente rubia, con curvas pronunciadas mirando molesta a un joven con pelo castaño y unos fuerte ojos azules.

-Amor!-se quejaba este

-No me llames amor! Estoy enojada!-respondió enojada Marina y se dio vuelta.

Athos se acerco a ella la tomo por la cintura la beso en el cuello y le susurro al oído.

-No te enojes, yo te amo!- hacia 4 años que eran novios, recién en el último año de Hogwarts se lo dijeron a sus padres..

_Flash Back_

_-Ma, Pa tengo algo importante que contarles-dijo Marina a sus padres._

_-¿Qué ocurre hija?-pregunto Draco_

_-Estoy de novia-soltó Marina de una._

_-¡Que bueno!-exclamo su madre mientras la abrazaba._

_-¿Quién es el afortunado?-dijo su padre con una mirada seria, la noticia no le desagrado pero esa chica que le dijo que tenía novio seguía siendo su hijita querida._

_-Athos-dijo Marina_

_-¡¿Athos Weasley!-exclamo Draco saltando de su asiento_

_-Papa!-dijo su hija enfadada-Si es él y yo lo amo._

_-No es por eso, es que Hermione el otro día nos comento que notaba a Athos algo disperso, como enamorado-explico su madre sonriéndole-Draco, compórtate!-le dijo su esposa._

_-Si, lo siento hija. Estoy muy feliz que estés de novio y que sea alguien que conocemos y queremos-dijo Draco, vaya que esos años de juntarse con Potter y Weasley lo había cambiado._

_Hablando de Weasley, en la casa de ellos Athos sudaba por darles la noticia a sus padres, por suerte Jazmin había venido a darle fuerza antes de enfrentarlo._

_-Vamos tú puedes, piensa en su sonrisa, junta fuerzas de ahí!-le dijo su prima sonriéndole._

_-Si es verdad-dijo y bajo las escaleras seguido por Jazmin que saludo a sus tíos y dijo:_

_-Me voy, más tarde nos vemos-_

_-Bueno!-dijeron Ron y Hermione_

_-Mapaestoysaliendoconalguien-dijo rápidamente Athos._

_-¿Qué?-exclamaron sus padres_

_-Que estoy saliendo con alguien, estoy de novio-dijo más despacio él._

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto su padre_

_-Obviamente es Marina-dijo Hermione mirando a su hijo. Este asintió._

_-¡¡Que bueno!-dijeron sus padres._

_-Si es muy bueno!-dijo Athos, feliz. Con Marina ya no habría que ocultarse. Su amor ahora era sabido por todos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Bueno-respondió ella abrazándolo-

-¡Que tortolos!-exclamo Jazmin llegando con Zack junto a sus primos.

-Hola chicos-dijo Marina; Athos saludo con la mano, aún seguía en la cintura de la chica-Ya me puedes soltar-dijo.

-Tenemos algo que contarles-dijo Jazmin-Serán los primeros en saberlo-dijo y Zack agarro la cintura de Jazmin.

-Nos vamos a casar-anunciaron felices.

Athos y Marina fueron a abrazar a la nueva pareja.

-¿Tus padres lo saben?-pregunto Athos a su prima.

-No, hoy se enteraran acabo de invitarlos a comer con Zack a la noche en un restaurant; tu, Marina, y sus padres, de ambos, también están invitados. Ah! Y ustedes serán los padrinos, ¿Aceptan?-pregunto Jazmin

-Pero claro!-dijo Marina

-Por supuesto-corroboro Athos.

Así, los 4 cuatro juntos caminaron hacia sus casas, hablando y comentando..

Jazmin se casó con Zack, ahora ella espera un hijo al cual llamaran James en honor al abuelo de ella.

Marina y Athos se casaron poco después de sus amigos, ella también esta embarazada, lo único que ella espera una nena, a la cual llamaran Narcisa como la abuela de ella.

Estas parejas construyeron su casa alrededor de las de sus padres, que seguían cerca de la Madriguera.

Así, es como Harry cerco todo a sus alrededores y en la entrada colgó un cartel que decía:

"Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo mágico"


End file.
